


A Woman in Wolf's clothing

by EkikaMess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ARGUS, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Damian Dhark, F/M, Gen, H.I.V.E., Non-Graphic Violence, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkikaMess/pseuds/EkikaMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ARGUS agents Oliver Queen and John Diggle are having a relaxing guy's weekend in the woods until Oliver brings a naked and bleeding woman (Felicity Smoak) into the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was minutes until sunrise and Felicity was running so fast that at times her feet weren't touching the ground at all. The primal thrill of watching the trees fly past made her heart race and soothed her soul. She was so busy getting lost in herself that she didn't see the hunter, didn't hear him notch his arrow, didn't smell his excitement. She did however; hear the whistle and _thunk_ of the arrow as it flew and embedded in her shoulder blade. She fell, wounded and frightened, but unable to move anywhere. Even as the hunter's footsteps were moving closer, she could feel the electricity of the change coming. He was mere feet away when the sun crested the ridge and she changed back into her human form. The arrow fell out as she shifted, but it left a profound wound.

 

“Shit.” The hunter muttered. 

 

She looked into his eyes as her world faded to darkness and she succumbed to the pain.

 

Oliver was disconcerted. He had heard of the man-beasts that changed between wolf and human with the moon, but he thought they were just a silly legend meant to scare kids. Now he had irrefutable proof of the creatures, but this was certainly no man. She was lying in the fetal position, naked as the day she was born, and bleeding profusely from her shoulder. He hauled the blonde wolf woman over his shoulder and moved as fast as he could back to his cabin. He knew his partner would know what to do. Diggle had been in the Army and had some combat medic training.  _So much for a relaxing guys weekend._

 

He made it back to the cabin just as the coffee had finished brewing. Oliver placed his cargo on the couch and called out “Diggle! We've got a situation in here. Bring your med bag.” He covered her with a blanket and checked her vitals, only giving her soft flesh a cursory glance. The way she looked at him before she lost consciousness haunted him. It was a look filled with pain and betrayal and it hurt his heart.

 

“Did you fall down the mountain again?” Diggle joked before making his way into the room. His laughter stopped when he saw the blood soaked woman lying on the couch and the almost panicked look in Oliver's eyes. “What the hell happened man?! Who is she?”

 

“That's a long story, she needs help now.”

 

“Ok. Grab some towels. We need to clean the area so I can see the full wound.” After the area was wiped clean John exclaimed “What did this, it looks like she was shot and ripped open. This gash is at least three inches long and the puncture almost hit her lung. She's damn lucky it didn't shatter her shoulder blade.”

 

“It was an arrow. My arrow.” Oliver was warring between being angry at himself and emotionally detaching from the whole situation. It was his fault. Why did he have to go out for one last hunt? Why did he have to shoot at that magnificent wolf who was doing nothing but running. She was likely just running back to her den, but something told him to shoot. So he took out his bow and let an arrow fly. He didn't even need to aim, hitting his target was nothing but a reflex now.

 

“Are you sure it was an arrow? I've never seen an arrow wound like this.” John Diggle was carefully stitching the muscle and skin tissue back together.

 

“It... it might have happened when she ch-changed.”

 

“Changed what? Not clothes. Oliver, she's naked. And I _know_ you wouldn't shoot a beautiful naked woman.”

 

“She was a wolf.”

 

“A wolf? Like Wolf of Wall Street Wolf? Or like 'sleep with you and steal your wallet' wolf?”

 

“Neither. Like howling at the moon, Van Helsing, silver bullets, wolf.”

 

Diggle stared at Oliver in disbelief. “You're kidding. Did you snack on some mushrooms while you were out?”

 

“Unfortunately, no, I'm not kidding. I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't watch her transform. I was on my way back to the cabin from the early morning hunt, and there was this wolf running for all she was worth. Without even thinking I shot her. I don't even remember reaching into my quiver. She fell and I rushed over to her just in time to see her shift her form from canine to human. The arrow fell out while she was changing. I just...” He ran his fingers through his short cropped hair, “She needs to be ok.”

 

“She will be. At least if she heals anything like a human she will be.” Diggle stood and stretched, he had done all he could now they just had to wait for her to come around. “A werewolf. Imagine that. Still, not the strangest thing we've dealt with. Working with ARGUS has opened up a whole new level of weird. Remember the guy who could shape-shift into anyone he wanted? Or the massive genetically engineered talking gorilla, Grood? At least she's not another speedster, God knows we already have one too many of those. Speaking of Barry, we should call him up here. He's the science-y one, he could be of use.”

 

“He may have his hands full with the team, but I'll try.”

 

After Oliver called Barry, and convinced him to come up to the cabin, Felicity started to stir. She winced in pain and was suddenly very still.

 

Oliver saw and tried to reassure her, “You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you.”

 

At the sound of his voice, her eyes snapped open and she glared at him, “No one is going to hurt me? You don't think that damn arrow hurt? News flash, it did! Does. Ow” She moaned and shifted trying to get comfortable. Realizing she was naked she squeaked and shoved her face into the couch cushion. “I'm naked! Why can't I just shift back into clothes? Ugh!” Her rant was muffled by the couch, but Oliver was finding it hard not to smile.

 

“I have a friend who should be here soon, he's bringing you some clothes. Are you hungry or thirsty?”

 

“Why?” She said, looking at him again and feeling combative, “Are you planning on poisoning me so you can sell my body to some lab?”

 

“Typically dead bodies are easier to autopsy.” He said deadpan, “If I wanted you dead, you already would be.” After staring at each other a while he asked “What is your name?”

 

“Felicity. Smoak. Yours?”

 

“I am special agent Oliver Queen. I work for an organization called ARGUS. We hunt down and apprehend extreme threats to national security and the safety of the general public.” He handed her his ID.

 

“I know what ARGUS is. I work in their IT department. I pretty much run it, actually. Not that you field agents would notice us lowly computer nerds.” She handed him back his ID looking less than impressed. “I'd show you mine, but it's in my other birthday suit.”

 

Oliver felt slightly offended. He would like to think that if he ever had occasion to go to the IT department in person, he would _definitely_ notice this woman. All spitfire and blue eyes. There is no way she would go unnoticed anywhere.

 

They settled into an awkward silence when he blurted “I'm sorry for shooting you. I didn't know that you were... well...”

 

“A woman? A werewolf? A computer hacking bad ass?”

 

“All the above. I am not even sure why I shot.”

 

“So you just kill animals for the fun of it? Or do you like to have them stuffed and mounted?” She was feeling angry again. “Would you like to mount me?” She glared at him until she realized her innuendo. She turned her face back into the couch cushion. He could see her ears turn a deep red and hear her berating herself.

 

She heard a second man clear his throat from the doorway. She looked up and saw a large man with his arms crossed, fighting a smile.

 

“Felicity Smoak, meet John Diggle. My partner. John, Ms. Smoak says she runs the IT department at ARGUS.”

 

“Nice to finally meet you, I have heard good things about you. You do good work.” Diggle said, nodding at her from his position.

 

“You- you've heard of me?”

 

“My wife, Lyla has mentioned some of your more amazing feats. That time you tracked down the sick bastard running that child trafficking site and then hacked their personal security so we could go in and make the grab? Then hacked all his bank accounts and donated all his money to legitimate foundations that help disenfranchised children; pure genius.”

 

Oliver stood, “That was you? We returned dozens of children to their families because of that op.”

 

“Yup. I am that good. Those suckers never knew what hit them.” A strong gust of wind brought in another man. “The Flash, I presume?” She said, still lying on her stomach, nothing but a blanket on.

 

“Y-yes. That's me. Barry Allen. You can call me Barry.” He grinned

 

Oliver gave him a look that said _are you serious?_

 

She smiled back at Barry. “Not that I am _not_ enjoying this good looking man parade, but I would feel a hell of a lot more comfortable in clothes. So if you'd all be so kind as to give me clothes and get out, I would be grateful. Thanks.”

 

“Of course. Here.” Barry placed the clothes on the arm of the couch. “Oliver gave me size estimates. I hope they fit.” He backed toward the door slowly.

 

Oliver paused on his way out and asked “Are you going to need help getting dressed? I don't want you to rip out those stitches.”

 

She set her lips in a firm line and quietly pointed in the direction of the door. He took the hint and left the room to the sound of Diggle and Barry chuckling.

 


	2. Unexpected Visitors

“You shot her?” Barry laughed, “Have your charms been reduced to caveman tactics? It used to be you could just wink at a woman and she'd follow you.”

 

“Not. Funny.” Oliver exhaled deeply, “She was a wolf when the arrow left my bow. And if you want to make sure _you_ don't end up with another of my arrows in you, you'll never mention my charms, or lack thereof, again.”

 

Barry put his hands up and backed away laughing. It wasn't often he had a chance to give Oliver a hard time, but now he had finally met a woman who didn't fawn over him. It was a wondrous sight to behold. Maybe she _would_ have jumped at Oliver's offer to help if he hadn't been the one to injure her, but now they'd never know.

 

“I am going to call HQ and tell them they have a man down.” Diggle said, picking up his cell.

 

“Wait, do we really want ARGUS to know about her. I mean, what if they have no idea of her... condition? I would be at a loss trying to explain why I shot their IT girl with an arrow, and why the wound looks nothing like an arrow wound. Never mind what they might do to her. Let's just talk with her first before calling in the cavalry.”

 

“I can hear you, ya know?” The guys heard her say through the door.

 

“We do now.” Barry smiled.

 

Oliver rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked, “Does your boss know of your... genetic condition?”

 

“Oh, you mean my astigmatism? Yeah, I have to wear prescription glasses, so the boss lady needed to know.”

 

“No. Does your boss know that you change into a wolf?” Oliver was getting irritated.

 

Felicity opened the door. She was wearing the borrowed clothes, a green zip up hoodie and a pair of dark gray sweat pants, and cradling the arm on her injured side. “If ARGUS knew what I could do physically, do you really think they would keep me in the IT department? No. They'd either lock me up or try to use me in field missions to kill. No thank you.”

 

Oliver noticed her color was improving but she was damp with sweat, likely from enduring the pain of getting dressed with a gash in her back. “Ok then. That settles that. We aren't calling them. Do you need anything for the pain?”

 

“A sling would be nice. I heal rather quickly, so I'll skip the meds. Thanks.” Diggle fetched a sling from his med bag and walked behind her to help her put it on. “Thank you.”

 

Oliver could feel his fingers itching, he wanted to be the one to help her, but instead he focused on rubbing his thumbs and middle fingers together. It was a self soothing practiced he started after learning to wield a bow and arrow.

 

“So, now that I have clothes, a sling, and we've established Oliver has lost his charm and I am not going to die from an arrow to my shoulder; who is going to drive me home?” Felicity looked at each of the men expectantly.

 

“About that...” Barry scratched his neck.

 

“We don't have a car here.” Diggle said. “We were dropped off, our ride wont be back for a few days.”

 

“What about a horse? Pack mule? Anything?” She was desperate for an exit. Being in such a small space with all that testosterone would put any woman on edge.

 

“Sorry, Felicity. Either Barry is going to have to carry you down the mountain or you are going to have to stay here for a few days. I wouldn't advise the piggyback ride from Barry, though. You may damage your shoulder further. He isn't the most graceful on his feet.” Oliver looked at Barry, daring him to disagree, then looked back at Felicity. “Is there anyone you need to call? Someone expecting you to be at home?”

 

“No.” She said, deflated. “My mom lives in Nevada, there's no one else expecting me until next week.”

 

Oliver wanted to comfort her, he knew what it was like to come home to no one day in and day out. Hell, he hadn't told his mom and sister he survived the wreck until 5 years after it happened. They wanted the Oliver they lost and they had no idea how to cope with the man he was now. That made for strained relationships and constant misunderstandings. He watched Felicity pull herself back together, he could see her spine straighten vertebrae by vertebrae until her head was held high. Her strength in the face of everything had him in awe of her.

 

“So, what do you guys have to eat around here? I didn't eat dinner last night. Some clumsy hunter was stomping around the forest scaring all the animals.” She avoided eye contact with that hunter.

 

“I wasn't stomping. There were no deer within miles of this cabin. That's not my fault.” Oliver said through clenched teeth.

 

Felicity grunted in disbelief and looked to Diggle who was leading the way into the kitchenette.

 

“Have a seat. We have not so freshly brewed coffee, eggs, cereal, and bread. I could make up some omelets and toast? Will that work?” Dig offered.

 

“You are an angel among men, my dear. I can see why Lyla snagged you up.” Felicity sat on a stool that was placed at the counter and started turning back and forth. Barry climbed onto the stool next to her and struck up a conversation.

 

Feeling useless, Oliver started brewing a fresh pot of coffee and listened to Barry and Felicity talk.

 

“... So how does it work exactly? Do you only change during the full moon? Or can you do it whenever? Does the change hurt at all? Are all of your senses heightened all the time, or just in wolf form?” Barry asked, excited.

 

Felicity cleared her throat, “ Very carefully. No. Yes. Sometimes. All the time.” At Barry's expectant look she chuckled, “I can change at will unless its a full moon and I am quicker than I look. My hearing and vision are awesome, but the hyped up sense of smell I could really do without. I come up here every chance I get to avoid the great unwashed. Some people's disregard for basic hygiene really disturbs me... and my nose.”

 

“So, you automatically change on a full moon, what happens if you have to work late? Or if you're stuck in traffic? Does it happen at sunset or moon rise?”

 

“I have taken great care to ensure I am never stuck in the city on a full moon. I have health appointments, sick days, vacation days, family emergencies and when I am really lucky, the full moon falls on a weekend. No excuses needed. On the day of a full moon, I feel antsy in my two legged form, like I am amping myself up for an epic roller coaster. Then the sun sets and I transition to my four legged form and run. You know what it's like. All that speed and power. It's liberating.” She said wistfully.

 

Barry coughed, “Until you get an arrow to the back.”

 

Oliver put a coffee cup on the counter with more force than was necessary. “ _You_ should have scouted the area like I told you to.”

 

“Yeah, well, I make sure to do that now.”

 

“Then my lesson worked.”

 

Felicity cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “And what was my lesson, agent Queen?”

 

Barry put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile and Oliver could see Diggle's shoulders shaking with mirth.

 

He took a deep breath, and stared into her eyes. “Always be aware of your surroundings?” He licked his lips, the only outward sign that he was lying. Everyone knew he didn't shoot her to teach a lesson, just as they all knew he was trying to make up for it.

 

“Ok, breakfast is up. And Barry, don't you touch any food until everyone else makes their plate. I only had a dozen eggs, you need to share.” Diggle dished out Felicity's breakfast and the others fixed their own plate. They all sat in silence as they ate.

 

They were almost finished when Felicity raised her head and looked questioningly toward the front door. “I thought you said your ride wasn't coming for a few days. Are you expecting anyone else? 'Cause I must say, I am not a fan of anyone else finding out my not-so-little secret.”

 

The men looked at each other, switching instantly into combat mode.

 

“We aren't expecting anyone. Felicity, you need to come with me. Now.” Oliver grabbed her hand that wasn't in the sling and led her to a secret door. They descended the hidden staircase into a basement. Oliver shut the door and turned on the lights and Felicity gasped. The computer equipment that filled the basement was state of the art, even better than what ARGUS had in their facility. She walked over and stroked a monitor lovingly, the sight of which made Oliver shift uncomfortably. “Felicity. I need you to figure out who is here and, more importantly, _why_ they are here.”

 

“Couldn't I do the _who_ and _why_ better if I was upstairs where I could see and talk to them?” She asked her hand on the back of the computer chair.

 

“No. I don't want you in any more danger.” He turned her toward the keyboard and made her sit in the chair. “We have cameras all over the property and high speed encrypted internet.” He leaned close to her ear, “Do what you do best.” He placed an ear-bud in his ear and gave one to Felicity, “Let me know when you've got anything.” The sound of a window shattering had Oliver sprinting up the stairs and leaving Felicity alone in the basement to do her thing.


	3. Not-so-secret secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity discovers who attacked the cabin and why. It surprises everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy the comments and reviews! Keep 'em coming! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

As smoke filled the cabin Barry grabbed three gas masks, put his on and handed Oliver and Diggle theirs. He flashed out of the cabin and did a basic recon of the area, he returned to Oliver and gave him his report. “Basic military trained bad guys dressed in all black. Thirteen total, three man teams approaching each side and one sniper in a tree.”

“Did you see the sniper's spotter? It's unusual for them to be alone in their nest.”

“I didn't see one, do you want me to double check?”

“No, what I need you to do is disarm as many men as possible. Try to not get shot, please.” Barry nodded his head and raced back out the door. Oliver used hand signals to tell Dig what Barry had reported and the two walked tandem through the house to the concealed basement door, which happened to be the best defense position available. They both knelt on one knee, rifles cradled in their hands and nestled into their shoulders, their eyes were peering through their masks and the smoke.

Felicity's voice crackled through the earwig, “Oliver? Can you hear me?”

“What have you got, Felicity?”

“Before what I can only assume is Barry's handy work, there were 12 bodies approaching the cabin. It seems they arrived via chopper about two miles away, then hiked their way up. I have no idea on the who or why yet, sorry. Who all knew you were up here? Maybe I can find some answers that way.”

“Only Lyla knew where we would be, and she would never betray her husband.” Oliver took a second to glance at his friend. “Dig, did you tell anyone but Lyla where we were?”

“No, man. Just her. Why?”

“Felicity is trying to find out who is here and why.” Both men sat and considered for a while. “Felicity, who knew you were up here?”

“What?! No one! I mean, yeah, I come up here every month. I guess anyone who is paying attention could figure it out soon enough, but it's not like I visit the cabin. Plus, who would be paying attention to some unassuming IT girl?”

Oliver could feel Diggle's stare, he looked over at him and saw his friend raise an eyebrow. “Ok, Felicity. Looks like we'll have to get the information the hard way. Are there any agents still standing?”

Barry appeared between Oliver and Diggle, “Nope.” He said happily. “It took some time getting the sniper, but I got them all.”

Oliver hung his head. “We need to tie them all up and I want them lined up against the wall. Lets get to work. Felicity, I need you to stay down there until I get the answers I need.”

“Too bad. I am coming up. You can't keep me locked down here. I'll never develop Stockholm's syndrome. You are SOL, buddy.” Felicity stormed up the stairs and forced open the door. Immediately she started coughing in the smoke, before Barry could race to get her one, Oliver gave her his mask. He sent Barry and Diggle to retrieve the intruders and he stayed to talk with Felicity.

“If you are going to be up here, I need you out of sight. You said yourself that you don't want anyone else to know your secret, and the best way to keep your secret a secret is to ensure no one else knows you're here.” Oliver coughed and gave her an imploring look hoping she wouldn't give him any grief. “Please.”

“Well. Since you commanded me so nicely...” She said staring him down. She was fighting a losing battle with her attraction to Oliver.  _He shot me for cripes sake! Why do I always go for the dangerous type?_ Her eyes roamed is face and decided to listen to him without a fight.  _This time._ She removed the mask he gave her and when she handed it back to him, he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. 

“Thank you.”

She nodded, and though it pained her, she walked out of his reach. “Place them in front of a camera so I can run facial recognition on them. That may yield more answers.” She looked at her hand then back to him. “I'll be in the basement.” She pointed at him and threw him a look, “Keep that ear bud in.” He smiled and she felt her knees go a bit weak. She made a quick exit and ran downstairs, hoping the remainder of the smoke would hide her blush.

By the time Oliver shook off his latest encounter with Felicity, Barry and Diggle had most of the men lined up against an exterior wall, hands and ankles zip-tied. A few were starting to stir already and Oliver knew he didn't have long before they were all awake and pissed, which was fine because he was rather peeved himself. He pulled a chair out of the cabin and set it up so that Felicity could clearly see the face of whomever sat in it. He grabbed the most awake prisoner, plopped him onto the chair, and pulled off his ski mask. “Who are you? Why are you here”

The man gave Oliver a disgusted look and spit in his direction. He nodded in resignation and struck the man across the face. “I'll ask you again. Who are you and why are you here?”

Felicity spoke into Oliver's ear “If you keep bloodying their faces, its going to be very hard to run my program.”

Oliver turned away from the prisoner to whisper “What would you have me do? They need to believe they're in that chair for an interrogation.”

“Body shots? That's what I would do.”

He imagined Felicity punching a bad guy in the kidney and had to cough to hide a chuckle. He turned back around. “Name? Rank? Serial number?” The prisoner just glared. “Anything?” Oliver ask Felicity.

“He doesn't exist. His face hasn't shown itself anywhere in the past 5 years. Let's see another.” 

He walked over and knocked the mystery man unconscious with one blow. He motioned to Diggle to bring the sniper to the chair, knowing that the man would never talk. Still, he kept up the charade of interrogation. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“Oliver? I know who he is. They are here for me.” Felicity sounded very nervous over the comms and that got Oliver's heart racing.

“Explain. Now!” He was looking at the sniper but talking to Felicity.

“It's not good. They know I am here. I don't know how, but they do. They keep looking directly into the cameras. Oliver, this is not good. The one in the chair is from a secret organization that has been attempting to collect special people, like me and Barry. I've ran tech on a couple missions opposing these guys, and they do  _not_ lose well. You all need to get out of here, fast! I'll find my own way. Just leave them tied up and go. Now.”

Oliver nodded to Barry, his signal to administer a knockout drug to each of their captives. The special ARGUS created concoction had them all unconscious almost instantly and would keep them that way for hours. “Felicity, we aren't leaving without you. Diggle. Barry. We need to mobilize quickly. Felicity says these guys are after her.” Oliver rushed through the house and into the basement to find a shell-shocked Felicity. 

She slowly climbed out of her daze, “It's been a hell of day. First, you. Now, them? I just wanted a quiet weekend. I am not an adventurous kind of girl. Really. I just wanted to go for a nice run during the full moon, go home, read a book, order a pizza, and relax. Just like I've been doing every 28 days since I made my transformation.” A solitary tear rolled down her cheek, but before Oliver could reach over, she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

“I am sorry, Felicity. Do you have a safe place to go?”

She sniffled and took a deep breath, “My home. Please. I'd like to go home. Don't worry, its in a gated community and has the best alarm system money can buy. I'll be safe.”

“Can I check your wound before we get you home? Please?”

Felicity nodded and turned around. Oliver stepped up behind her, invading her personal space, and helped her take the sling off. His hand grazed her uninjured shoulder when he grabbed the sling strap, he helped it over her head and was almost hugging her to him. His body was so close to hers he could feel the heat from her body. He was leaning over her shoulder and she looked at him. They both seemed to hold their breath. Felicity licked her lips and when Oliver's eyes dropped to watch her movement, they both jolted out of their trance. He backed away and let her unzip the green hoodie just enough to see her wound.

He gently peeled back the dressing and was surprised to see healthy pink scar tissue already closing the wound. She inhaled sharply when he touched the healed area. “Amazing.” He whispered. He cleared his throat. “I'll just redress it and Barry will run you home.” He busied himself with her wound. “Ok, all done. Let's find the other two.” The close quarters and physical contact had them both tense as they made their way up the stairs.

“We've got everything packed and I've radioed Lyla for an emergency evac.” Diggle said.

“Felicity, where am I taking you? I mean, I am taking you somewhere, right? Is that what you and Oliver agreed on? I didn't hear any yelling so I figured....” The more Barry rambled, the harder Oliver stared at him, and eventually he quieted.

Felicity gave Barry a smile, “You'll be taking me home, Barry. I live in the Starling Gate Estates. Lot 1215.” 

Oliver reached down for her wrist. “I want you to call me if anything seems off. And I mean  _anything_ . Barry can give you my number when you get there. And you.” He looked to Barry, “I expect a full report the moment you drop her off. Understand?”

Diggle looked to Felicity. “You said you've seen this group before? We searched them, found nothing but tranquilizers, bullets, and assorted guns. No ID or identifying patches or secret decoder rings... Who are they?”

“Their group calls themselves H.I.V.E.” Diggle's face fell but she continued “Humans Initiating Voluntary Evolution. They take special humans, find what makes them special, and try to replicate it. They end up killing everyone they abduct.” Felicity shuddered.

“H.I.V.E.? Isn't that the same group Lawler said...” Barry hesitated.

“Yeah. It is.” Diggle walked off.

“Wow. Felicity, are you ready?” Barry looked at Oliver's hand that was still holding Felicity's wrist.

Oliver reluctantly let her go when she nodded, “We'll talk again soon, Ms Smoak.” In a rush of air, she and Barry were gone. Oliver went to check on his friend. They had learned a few years ago that Diggle's little brother was killed by an infamous sniper, Deadshot. When they were able to hunt the man down, he told them that he was a gun for hire. The people who had hired him to kill Andy Diggle were part of a top secret group known as H.I.V.E. . Now that they had a lead on H.I.V.E., they could finally get some definitive answers about Andy's death.

Diggle was sitting on a stool, leaning forward with his arms resting on his thighs. “It's them. Oliver. We've actually got them.”

Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know, brother.”

 

\-----

 

Felicity and Barry arrived at her door. “Give me a couple seconds, I want to check it out before you go in.” He sped through and came back wide eyed. Immediately he opened his phone and dialed Oliver.

“What? Is there someone in there?” She pushed past Barry and went into her house, she gasped in horror. Her house had been tossed. Judging by the smell, the intruders had been there just around sunrise.  _Right around the time I would have gotten home._ She went to check the alarm, it didn't show any breach, telling her that whoever did this either had her code (which was near impossible because it was a randomly generated 5 digit code that she changed every two weeks and she changed it 2 days ago) or was  _very_   resourceful.

“Grab some clothes and whatever you'll need for a few days. We're going. Now. Who knows if they have this place under surveillance.” Barry was all business. He genuinely liked Felicity and he was angry and worried for her. There would be time to comfort her when they got to the safe house, but for now he just needed to get her to safety.

 


	4. When H.I.V.E comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having her apartment ransacked, Felicity needs a safe place to stay until her new ARGUS agent friends can help her resolve her mortal situation.

“So, where are we going?” Felicity asked as they sped from her violated home. 

“Oliver has a friend who is off the grid. We are going to her house. I just hope he lets her know we're coming before we get there.” 

They had left the city and soon it was only trees and darkness blurring past. Felicity was fighting a mental breakdown. The past 24 hours had been too much. Getting shot, having three strangers know her secret, being tracked down by H.I.V.E., having her personal haven violated; it was almost too much to bear. Now she was being whisked off to parts unknown by one of those strangers to be protected by more strangers. This feeling was... well... strange. Her mother had always been protective, but other than that, she never let anyone close enough to care if she was safe or not. It was as if these men, these agents of ARGUS, were family from the moment she was carried into that cabin. She couldn't imagine what made them care so much about someone they had only met that day, but she was grateful and to be honest, wary. However; until she figured this whole mess out, she was more than happy for the backup.

About five minutes later Barry stopped in front of a gorgeous lakeside cabin. Huge floor-to-ceiling windows faced the lake and the wrap around porch had a few flower pots and a porch swing. He set her down and they slowly approached the solid front door. Before they could knock, a blonde woman opened the door.

“Barry. And you must be Felicity! Oliver just called and said you'd be headed this way. Welcome.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home here. I am so sorry to impose. Really. I, uh...” The woman was staring at her with an amused expression, “Thank you.” Felicity breathed out a huff of tension. A big part of her wanted to curl inward to protect herself. She could feel her shoulders hunching in and made a conscious effort to straighten them.

“I'm Sara.” The blonde woman held out her hand, “It is nice to meet you. This,” she said gesturing to a figure emerging from a dark corner, “is my wife, Nyssa.” 

Nyssa nodded in Felicity's direction and placed the bow she had been carrying on a set of hooks on the wall. Felicity gave her a small wave and made a mental note  _ not _ to cross that woman. Ever. She was scary-stealthy. Barry and Nyssa walked into another room, Barry chatting inanely.

“Barry said you all are off the grid? How do you manage? I mean, as an IT girl obviously I'd be out of a job if I were off the grid, but isn't it difficult nowadays?”

“We have gone years without a joule in sight. It's not so hard, although if I'd never climbed on that boat with Oliver I doubt I could have managed.”

“Wait. You were shipwrecked with Oliver? I thought he was the only one to survive.” Felicity was recalling the news story that had aired a few years ago when Oliver had made his way home after being declared dead.

“A lot of things aren't what they seem. You should know that better than most.”

“Touche.” Felicity pursed her lips.

Barry walked back into the room eating a grilled cheese and talking on the phone. He hung up and approached the two blondes. “Oliver said he'll be up here within the hour. Our team will be working on the H.I.V.E. situation back at ARGUS.” He took another bite of his sandwich and plopped down on the couch.

“What do you mean 'team'? If you, Oliver and Diggle are up here, who else is there?”

“Dig isn't coming up. It'll be just Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, and me. We have a three more people on our team you haven't met yet.”

“Oh. Ok. What is our plan of action? Draw them out and kick their butt? Keep me hidden until they die of old age? Or until I do? Fake my death?” Felicity was getting weary and hungry. When she sat down next to Barry her stomach growled loud enough for the entire room to hear. She glared at her tummy and told it to shush which had Sara laughing.

“How about I make us some dinner? I am sure it has been more than a long day and you need to keep your strength up.” She walked toward the kitchen and met Nyssa, who already had a tray full of food in hand, at the thresh hold. “You are a mind reader.” She gave her wife a quick kiss on the lips and moved past her to get some drinks.

Nyssa was smiling as she brought the food to the coffee table. “Please. Eat.”

“Thank you.” Felicity was stunned by the beauty of this woman when she smiled, which she guessed only happened because of Sara. She reached for a grilled cheese sandwich and a mug of tomato soup and wondered if she would ever find a love like Sara and Nyssa had. The kind where you smiled brightly over a simple kiss or a passing look.

“Felicity,” Barry broke into her wandering thoughts, “Will you be changing tonight?”

“I did bring a set of pajamas... so, yes?” she chuckled when Barry raised his eyebrow. He knew she was being intentionally dense. “No. Full moon was last night so it won't happen automatically and even though my shoulder is almost healed, I shouldn't shift with an injury. It only makes it worse.”

“That is so cool. I mean, not the injury getting worse part, but the part about you being able to shift is just  _ awesome _ . Is it inherited? From both parents or just one?”

Felicity wanted to avoid talk of her family, so she went the cheeky route instead, “Neither.” She leaned close and whispered, “I was bitten. It was a full moon and I was wandering the streets looking for my lost toy poodle, Sparky. I walked around a corner only to see a wolf trying to eat my poor pup. So, naturally, I rushed over to save my pup when BAM!” She sat back up and spoke in a normal voice, “Sparky bit me. Next full moon, there I was. A wolf running alongside my toy poodle.”

Barry had an incredulous look on his face. “You're lying.” When she started laughing so did he, “Of course you're lying. Ok, I get it. No more questions about your personal life. You almost had me there. Almost.”

They were both still laughing pretty hard when Oliver walked in the front door. He looked at them, sitting close together on the couch laughing and felt the sharp stab of jealousy. He knew it was ridiculous. He had just met the woman. He had no claim on her, and Barry certainly had a lot more in common with her than he did, but he couldn't help it. She looked almost ethereal sitting there and laughing, like they weren't on the run for her life.

She looked up and smiled at him, her attraction for this man hitting her hard in the gut. “Hi, Agent Queen. How was the flight?”

“How did you know I flew in?”

“I didn't hear a car, you smell like the outdoors, and you aren't sweaty enough to have walked all the way here. My guess is you either repelled in from a helicopter or jumped out of a plane.” She raised her eyebrow, “Am I right?” 

He smirked, “The last one. I hid my 'chute in the woods about 200 yards from here.”

Barry's eyes went wide at her correct deductions, “You should be a detective. Seriously, my adoptive father is a detective, I could put in a good word for you if you ever want to change careers.”

Felicity shrugged off the compliment and sipped from her mug of tomato soup.

Oliver was still standing by the door, a worn duffle bag in his hand, when his phone rang. “Yeah, Dig. What's up? Understood. Alright, we'll be ready.” He hung up the phone and turned to find everyone in the room looking at him in anticipation. “ARGUS was able to pick up the H.I.V.E. Agents and got some of them to talk.” Felicity gasped, “Don't worry, Felicity. No one mentioned you by name or that you can shift forms. They said something along the line of 'there is an asset we were told to acquire.' And  _ you _ are said asset.”

“What do we need to be ready for?” Sara asked, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

“They've apparently planted trackers in all of Felicity's clothes.” He looked back at Felicity with a pained look. “You brought some of your clothes with you. So they know where we are.”

Her face dropped into her hands. “Oh, God. I am so sorry. Dammit! Why did they have to bug my clothes?” She brightened up with an idea, “I could hack the transmitters and make it look like we're somewhere else. They would head there and find it empty or full of ARGUS agents or...” Oliver walked over to her and crouched in front of her, placing one hand on her shoulder.

“Felicity. This house is off the grid. No computers, no internet, spotty cell service and runs entirely on solar and hydro power. There is no way to hack from here.”

She exhaled deeply and looked into his eyes. “I guess I should thank you for hitting me with that arrow. If you hadn't, I'd be captured, and likely dead, by now.”

Oliver shook his head at that and mouthed 'no'.

“We'll be ready.” Nyssa had walked to her wife, linking hands with her. “No one invades our home.”

Barry stood, “Do we have a safe room for her? And what all needs to be done to get this place battle ready?”

Nyssa smiled mysteriously and Sara walked over to a subdued painting hanging near the front door. Behind that painting was a lever, and when Sara pulled it, everyone in the house could hear a metallic clanking and the whole house began to vibrate. Felicity's mouth formed a small 'o' as she watched reinforced steel slats cover the windows. It made the house look like the fanciest prison Felicity had ever seen.

Barry laughed. “Now that's cool.” He wandered to each of the windows to check out the hardware.

“The slats are designed so we can shoot out, but they can't shoot in. Think of the arrow loops in castles.” Nyssa explained. “We also have the doors fortified, the perimeter mined, and a safe room that could withstand a nuclear fallout.” At Felicity's slacked jaw she shrugged, “My father doesn't approve of my marriage.”

Felicity laughed nervously. “And I thought security at my place was tight.” She looked to Oliver who was talking strategy with Sara, “Oliver? What about Diggle? Will he be coming up here?”

“No. He got a lead on the director of H.I.V.E. and he is going to run with it.”

“Doesn't he need the team for a dangerous op like that? He can't go in there with half his team trapped here! It's a suicide mission.”

Oliver smirked, “That's why he is taking the Suicide Squad. He'll be fine. You should try and catch some sleep while you can.”

“Yeah, right. Like I could sleep with all th-” Sara used a pressure point on the back of Felicity's neck to render her unconscious.

At Oliver's offended look she explained, “She will heal faster in her sleep, Ollie. Go ahead and take her to the safe room and stay with her. We'll let you know when we have visitors.”

Oliver did as he was told and carried Felicity to an interior room. It was decorated in soft earth tones. The walls were covered with bookcases filled floor to ceiling with everything from romance novels to encyclopedias, there was baby grand piano in one corner and an overstuffed sofa and chair in another. Despite how good it felt to have her in his arms, Oliver laid her down on the sofa and sat in it's matching chair. He decided to take a battle nap as well. He had too little rest in the past 24 hours, and needed to be at the top of his game if he was going to keep Felicity and everyone else safe.

An hour later Sara woke Oliver and Felicity. “We've got company, and they came with lots of toys.”


	5. Tanks, guns, and blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.I.V.E. has arrived at the lake house, determined to acquire Felicity. Much to their dismay, it won't be as easy as they hoped (even if they did bring the big guns).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stoked for this new chapter. Thank you everyone for taking time to read this and for your kudos and comments! Let me know what you think!

 

Sara ducked back out of the room and Oliver shot straight up while Felicity, still groggy, propped herself up on one arm. “What. The hell. Was that?” She glared at Oliver. “Did you knock me out? Oliver Queen, I swear to God if you knocked me out I will make you limp for days.” She had stood hand was poking him in his chest.

He grabbed both her elbows and looked her in the eyes. “I didn't knock you out, Sara did. And you don't have time to worry about that. H.I.V.E. is here, and they aren't going to be playing nice. Do you know how to use a weapon? Any weapon?” It was hard for him to concentrate while holding her so close. Her eyes were so much more than blue, they were threaded with green and gold. It was like a fall day at his lake cabin; when the aspens that stood alongside the evergreens were changing colors and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Her eyes looked like home.

“I can wield a mean flip flop, other than that, no. MIT didn't exactly have an armory or shooting range. It may have had an archery club, but who would want to be proficient in such an archaic weapon? It's not like anyone actually  _ uses _ them these days.” She look at him, eyes wide. “Except you, that is. And Nyssa. And likely numerous unknown assassins because over the centuries it has proven to be silent, accurate, and deadly... in most cases.” She rolled her injured shoulder. The pain was nearly gone which likely meant the wound was almost healed.

Oliver winced in sympathy, remembering his own arrow wounds. “I need you to arm yourself. If worse comes to absolute worst and they take the house, I need to know you can defend yourself.” His hands were moving up and down her arms, seemingly of their own volition.

She closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of his hands gliding over her arms. “I can defend myself. My kind has  _ really _ strong survival instincts.” She took a step closer, put her hands on his hips and wet her lips, “You don't need to worry about me.” They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, each feeling the pull of the other until Barry dashed in a broke the spell. 

“Sorry to interrupt guys, but Oliver, we need you. Now.”

Oliver released Felicity and they followed Barry to one of the windows. All interior lights had been shut off, but the exterior was lit like mid day. There was smoke on the horizon (likely from the perimeter mines) and angry looking men and women dressed in all black surrounding the house. Felicity turned her head when she heard an odd set of sounds. It was almost a constant rumble with an over lying squeak, she looked up in terror. “You've gotta be kidding me.” Everyone looked at her.

“What?” Oliver asked.

She leaned to the right and pointed at the tree line. “They brought a tank. A whole fracking tank!” The tank passed through the trees at that moment, crushing the once promising saplings in its path. “What is this? A game of 'if we can't have you, no one can?' An ex-boyfriend tried that once. It didn't end well for him either!” Felicity's emotions seemed to be flashing between anger and fear for the past day, with only minor breaks for sexual tension and a nap. After this ordeal she knew she was going to kill a pint or two of ice cream and sleep a full twelve hours. “Mess this noise.” She moved to storm out of the house, but was stopped by Sara.

“You need to calm down. We need to think through this logically and form a plan. After a submarine and oil tanker, a tank is nothing. Trust me, we can do this.”

“What's the plan?” Felicity demanded, “I am finding it damned hard to think logically right now, which has me so far out of my comfort zone...”

“Oliver has incendiary arrows, one or two placed in the right spot can immobilize the tank. I can take care of the munitions bit if we can clear the field of bad guys by at least half.” Barry suggested.

“That shouldn't be an issue.” Nyssa said confidently. “Sara, Oliver, and I can manage that.”

“What about me?” Felicity was anxious, “I need to do  _ something _ .”

“We need you to stay here and stay safe. If they get a hold of you I don't know if we could get you back. Not in time.” Oliver was trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. “Sara, get her a gun and give her a crash course on how to use it please. Barry, show me where I need to land those arrows.” Oliver followed Barry back into the safe room where they reviewed a diagram of their opponents tank and Barry pointed out Oliver's targets, the tracks.

“Hey, man. Are you sure you're up to this? I mean, you seem a bit distracted.” Barry asked, concerned.

“I've got this. I am not distracted.” He thought back to Felicity's eyes and admitted to himself that, yeah, he was distracted. “You just worry about that tank's munitions. I can't have you getting dead. Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin would never forgive me.”

He chuckled, “Cisco would.” They both smiled at that. The man who had built and modified so much of their gear had a man-crush on anyone who had come back from the dead or had superpowers and used them for good.

Sara had finished showing Felicity the bare essentials of handling a firearm. “Ok, so this is the safety? And the little red dot means I can shoot, right?”

“Right. Remember: Red means dead.”

Felicity swallowed heavily. The heavy hunk of metal felt foreign in her hands, she didn't want to have to use it. The thought of killing someone had her swallowing bile. She fought the urge to hand it back to Sara with two fingers like it was a dirty pair of underwear, knowing that if she didn't have a physical representation of the means to protect herself, others would be distracted with worry. Namely Oliver. She needed him to survive, but she wasn't exactly sure why that need felt so visceral. It made no sense to her that the man who had shot and felled her had come to mean something significant to her in so short a time. Not like she ever wanted to see anyone die. She would be especially devastated if one of the people who were so graciously protecting her, died; but she had the sneaky suspicion if it were Oliver, she'd never recover. “And what do I do if it jams?”

“Clear the chamber and try again. Remember: squeeze the trigger, don't jerk it.” Sara looked confident in Felicity's ability to handle the gun, which put her more at ease with it.

“Red is dead. Squeeze, don't jerk. Clear the chamber. Point hole at bad guy or girl. Got it. And Sara, thank you and stay safe. Please.”

“You're cute.” Sara smiled, dismissing her concern. “You just worry about you, we've been in worse situations than this.”

Though Felicity couldn't imagine a worse situation than what she was facing now, she had a feeling Sara was telling the truth. She could hear the tank getting closer and her heart rate amped up. Danger was essentially on the doorstep and it was her fault. Well, not  _ her _ fault. She didn't choose to be a werewolf, or ask for a psychotic group of people (with way too much money and time and nowhere near enough meds) to hunt her down. Oliver and Barry walked back into the living room and she blurted “The tank is moving closer. You guys need to hurry.”

Oliver nodded once and grabbed his bow and quiver. He went to the window with the best vantage point and released two incendiary arrows. They both hit their mark and exploded, causing the tracks to fall off the tank, rendering it immobile. As Barry left to handle the tank munitions a large  _ crack _ sounded and Oliver half spun from the window. Immediately, Felicity could smell his blood. 

“Oliver!” She rushed to his side while the other ladies returned fire. It was now an all out melee, muzzle flashes made it seem like some sick dance party where the music was the sound of breaking glass, bullets penetrating wood and the faded screams of the wounded. She pressed a hand to his shoulder.

“Lucky shot.” He breathed, “didn't count.”

“It counted enough to make you bleed, idiot! Help me get you to the library.” She was scared but it came out as anger.

“No. Felicity, I need to stay here and keep fighting, but I need a gun. I won't be able to draw a bow right now.”

“Oliver, you aren't going to be able to stay awake if I don't get that bleeding to stop. And your heart rate is slowing. We need to get you help now.”

“I am not going to need any help if they take the house or you. So prop me up by that damn window and give. Me. A gun!”

“You know what? Fine! But don't expect me to coddle you when you pass out from blood loss.” Angry, Felicity jammed her gun into Oliver's still functioning hand and drug him to the window. She ran to Nyssa's position, “Oliver's been shot and I need to stop the bleeding, where's the first aid kit?”

“In the library, top drawer in the dresser. Use the  _ quick-clot _ . It'll react when you pour it on the wound and slow or stop the bleeding.”

“Thanks.” Keeping her head down, Felicity went to fetch the first aid kit. She grabbed the packet of  _ quick-clot _ , gauze and a roll of tape. Soon she was back at Oliver's side. He was breathing heavy and fighting to keep his eyes open. She pulled him down to the floor but he kept trying to get up. “Dammit, Oliver. Don't make me pin you because I will. Now hold still so I can help you.” He grunted when she ripped open his shirt over the wound to make sure his clothes didn't stick in the blood. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the star-like tattoo that was narrowly missed by the bullet, her fingers itched to trace the ink and discover the other artwork that had the privilege of being displayed on his masterpiece body. She recovered quickly, ripped the packet open with her teeth and dumped it into the bleeding wound. She could hear the sizzling of the chemical reaction under his muffled scream of pain and she was horrified. “What did I just do?” She looked at the wound and the frothy pink solution was dissipating, revealing blackened flesh.

“Felicity. FELICITY!” Oliver grabbed her hip to pull her out of her trance. “You did what you had to do. It cauterized the wound. I'll be alright, but I am going to pass out soon. You need to... you need to fight.” He placed the handgun back into her hands and went limp.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no.” She reached over and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but steady. She took a breath and turned to the window Oliver was shooting out of. Looking at the safety switch first,  _ red means dead,  _ she came up on one knee and with a two handed pistol grip she pointed the gun at the closest H.I.V.E. agent and squeezed the trigger. 


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the battle, Felicity has to come to terms with her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter went a little differently than I expected. I hope you all enjoy it. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and enjoyed. ;-)

The battle had lasted all of 15 minutes, but it felt like hours. Felicity didn't know how many people she shot and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Barry had made it back into the house right as her first clip ran out and he helped her reload. Between the four of them that were still able to fight, they were able to eliminate about half of the approaching force, capture two currently unconscious H.I.V.E. agents, and force the rest to retreat. They were able to get Oliver, who was much heavier than he looked, back into the library and started an IV. Felicity stayed with him, it distracted her from the reality that she likely took someone's life that day. Logic didn't help, the thought of 'kill or be killed' just didn't feel like a good enough reason at that moment. Who was she to say that her life was more valuable than theirs? So she kept busy listening to Oliver's heartbeat, checking his blood pressure, cleaning the blood from his skin, dressing and redressing his wound, she even had to remove his blood stained shirt. Anything to keep her mind off the report of the gun or watching a man crumple to the ground, dead before he hit it. She may live her life as a fantastical creature used to amplify man's fear of the night, but she wasn't a monster.

Oliver came to gradually, seeing Felicity sitting next to the couch looking haunted. He noticed that she had changed into a soft, gray, over-sized t shirt and a pair of pink pajama pants that were covered in multicolored hearts. “What happened?” he rasped.

She started. “Good. You're awake. What the hell were you thinking, passing out on me? Making me shoot that damn gun? Are you crazy?” she hit him on the hip.

He rolled with it and gave her a small smile. “I didn't have much of a choice, Felicity. Between the pain and the blood loss, my body just gave out on me. I promise it won't happen again.” He saw her face fall and the worry settle back onto her face. He cleared his throat, “What happened, Felicity? Is everyone else alright? Sara? Nyssa? Barry?”

“They are all fine.” She waved a dismissing hand.

“Then what is wrong? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, “Felicity?”

“You fainted Oliver! You passed out and left  _ me _ with a gun. A gun I fired several times! Into a crowd of people. I even had to reload twice. I cry over roadkill, Oliver. If I run over a snake or see a dead raccoon on the side of the road, I am devastated. Despite what I said about deer this morning, not even my wolf form hunts or kills. Tonight I may have killed someone or several someones. They were a son or daughter, husband or wife, mother or father. Oliver, I may have made a kid an orphan! And  _ don't _ tell me that it was kill or be killed, me or them, because I have been telling myself that since the battle ended and it's not working!” She dropped her face into her hands and cried quietly.

“Shh.” Oliver reached for her. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to have to do that.” He stroked her hair to soothe her. “Come here.” He said, indicating his uninjured side, “Sit with me.”

“No. I am going to tell the others you're awake.” With that she was gone. She moved so fast, he'd swear the devil was after her, and maybe he was.

Barry was the first to come in, “Tough luck, man. A three inch gap and they nailed you in the shoulder.” Oliver grunted in response and Barry looked toward the door, “You should have seen her. Calm, collected. Breathe in, breath out, squeeze. Repeat. You'd think she was trained for it.” He shook his head. “The aftermath is hitting her hard though. I've called this in to HQ, they should be here soon. How are you feeling?”

“Like I've been shot, stabbed with a hot poker, then hit by a truck. She ran out of here pretty fast.” He looked toward the door, wishing she would walk back in. He remembered his first kill, and every one since, no matter the circumstances or justification it always stole away a piece of his soul. He didn't want to see her tainted like he had been, but he'd rather that than see her dead. “Have Sara talk with her. She's been there.” He would rather be the one to be there for her, but he knew he had a lot to answer for before he was worthy of her trust. They met when he injured her body, and now he did the same to her soul. How does one make up for that?  _ Sorry, I didn't mean to shoot you and then make you kill because I got myself shot while trying to make up for the fact that I shot you? _ Somehow he didn't think that was going to cut it. “How long have I been out?” He sat up with difficulty, swinging his feet to the floor and grunting in pain.

“Three hours. It's just past midnight and back up should be here soon. There's a lot of clean up to do.”

“What are we going to tell them?”

“The truth.” Felicity said from the doorway. She was leaning against the door jam, arms akimbo, wearing her I-will-have-no-arguments face. “I am done hiding, and now that at least five other people know my secret... at least I know someone will notice if I go missing.” She strode into the room and looked to Barry, “I am counting on you to come and get me if ARGUS locks me up. Got it? And you,” she pointed to Oliver, “You? You need a shirt before I can talk to you.” She went to his duffel bag and tossed him a clean button up shirt which he caught with his good hand. “After you get that on you need to lie back down and rest until the doc gets here. I won't have all of my hard work ruined by your inability to rest. So get that shirt on and lay down. Now.” She disconnected the IV from his arm so he could maneuver the shirt on, and reattached it when he finished.

Barry could feel the tension in the room and decided to make a clean exit. “I'll just... go check on the prisoners.”

Oliver was hesitant, he wanted to move and stretch, but seeing Felicity on the verge of breaking made him think twice. He had no doubt that, in his current state, she could overpower him if she so chose. He decided on a compromise. “I'll lay down and rest if you sit and talk with me.” He watched her eyes play out the debate warring in her mind. “We need to figure out what we are going to tell ARGUS when they get here. How are we going to explain this SNAFU?”

Reluctantly, she plopped down in the arm chair next to him and sighed deeply. “I will tell them everything. From the full moon, to the arrow in my shoulder, to the bullet in yours. All of it.”

“You said yourself you don't want anyone else to know your secret, I think we can swing this. I think we can tell them just enough so they never know you are a werewolf. That is, if you are as good with computers as you say you are.” He raised an eyebrow at her, hoping she'd take the bait.

She scoffed, clearly offended. “I am better than that. I am just modest, so I don't tell everybody how good I am.” She dusted an invisible bit of dirt off her pants. “How are we going to explain this mess without telling the whole story? And what do my technical skills have to do with it?”

He smiled, happy to see that fire back in her eyes. “They  _ were _ after you, but for your expertise in computers, not for your physical abilities. As long as your shoulder doesn't get infected, that's the only fib we need to tell.”

“What about how you, Diggle, and Barry got involved? I was just waltzing through the forest, miles from home and stumbled upon your cabin? Which, might I add, is miles from the nearest road or publicly marked hiking trail. That somehow I knew they were after me, and instead of calling Lyla or Waller, I took a long walk to a remote cabin on the off chance you might help me?” She knew that this was going to be more difficult than he thought. She didn't lie well, especially to authority figures. And yeah, telling them her secret was going to suck and it was dangerous, but it may be the only way to get the agency behind her 100% until H.I.V.E. was permanently out of commission.

Oliver thought on that. “We'll say you're my girlfriend. That we went to the lake for a weekend with friends and when Barry went to drop you off at home, you discovered your house had been broken into.” His mood picked up at the idea. He suddenly imagined he and Felicity as a couple, and the more he thought about it, the better the idea seemed.

“Let's assume for a minute that anyone would believe that we are dating... Why would Barry be the one to drop me off? You don't strike as the kind of guy who shares.”

Hell, no he didn't share. The wave of jealousy toward Barry was unwarranted, he knew that, but he wanted Felicity to himself. Even if their relationship was just a story. “Why wouldn't anyone believe we were dating?”

“Really? All these continuity issues, and that's the question you ask?” She sighed and shook her head. She didn't think she would have to point out their differences, the reasons they'd never work. “The quarterback falling for the computer geek only happens in made-for-TV Disney movies. It's not realistic.” But when her eyes met his she knew she wanted it to happen, in real life, right now. Shaking her head and forcing herself back to the initial point, “That's why I need to tell the truth. The only lie that could cover all this up would be too big and too complicated to be believable.”

He reached out and grabbed her hand. “We'll make it believable. You're my girlfriend. H.I.V.E. attacked the cabin. In fear for your safety, I had Barry run you home where you both found it in shambles. From there on, the truth.” He searched her face for a reaction and was convinced she'd be a hell of a poker player. “Will that work for you?”

She bit her lower lip in consideration. “Alright. I guess it'll work. For now.” She released his hand (because she was holding his as much as he was holding hers) and stood, “I'll get Barry back in here so he can help us corroborate the story.”

Barry caught on quick with a few raised eyebrows and some good questions, and they were ready when Amanda Waller arrived.


	7. When Waller visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARGUS Director, Amanda Waller visits to debrief Oliver and Felicity. Their lie isn't as good as they'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7. I am psyched how well this whole thing is turning out. Enjoy and comment or leave kudos!  
> Have a great day!!

The medics came into the library and assessed Oliver's injury, a through and through gunshot wound that nicked the brachial artery. Felicity had saved his life by using the _quick-clot_ , now they just had to avoid infection and he could be cleared for full duty in a week or two.

After the medics patched up everyone else (a few cuts from flying glass and some splinters, all superficial) the ARGUS Director, Amanda Waller, demanded that she talk with Felicity alone first. At Oliver's out of character insistence she agreed to talk to them together. Oliver told their mostly-believable story in a short and succinct manner, and neither he nor Felicity could tell if she believed it.

“And you have no idea what they need your... expertise for?” Waller was an intimidating woman. It didn't matter that she was probably 135lbs soaking wet in combat gear, the glint in her eye marked her as someone not to be trifled with.

“No ma'am.” Felicity resisted the urge to gulp down her nerves. She didn't like lying, was never very good at it really, but Oliver had somehow convinced her this was the best course of action. “All I know is that I went to the cabin to spend some time with” she took a deep breath to calm her heart rate and smooth her trembling voice, “with Oliver and his friends and they attacked. Not _Oliver and his friends attacked_ , H.I.V.E. attacked. Then when Barry rushed me home after the attack, they had ransacked my apartment. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, so it makes sense they'd look for me there first. I mean, where would _you_ typically be at sunrise on a weekend. Not that I am asking you personally.” Waller's gaze went flat and Felicity flinched inwardly, “It was just a hypothe...” She was having a hard time stopping the words from falling out of her mouth.

“Felicity.” Oliver grabbed her hand, effectively silencing her babble, “It's ok. I'm sure she understands.” To keep up their pretense of a relationship, Felicity was sitting on the same couch that Oliver was reclining lengthwise on. He had shifted, carefully so as not to jostle his shoulder, just enough so she could perch on the middle cushion, her bottom pressed against his hip. “When Barry called me to report the break in, I had them gather what Felicity needed and meet me here. I knew this place was well defended, heavily fortified, and off the grid. I thought she would be safe. I wasn't counting on H.I.V.E. putting trackers in her clothes.”

“All of which I plan to burn, by the way. Which really sucks, I love these pajamas.” Felicity looked forlornly at the hearts dappling her thigh.

“I'll buy you more.” Oliver said quietly, still holding her hand.

This act felt too natural for them, she wasn't sure if he was saying that as Oliver Queen (her pretend boyfriend), or Agent Queen (the man who inexplicably felt responsible for her). She tamped down the tears that wanted to spring forth in thanks. Instead, she just nodded.

Director Waller cleared her throat. “How did you find out there were trackers in her clothes?”

“Agent Diggle was able to acquire that information from one of the men who stormed my cabin. He put it all in the after action report.” Oliver explained, making sure she knew they followed protocol. Last thing they needed was a suspension and an internal affairs investigation. Waller looked mollified, but Felicity was still on edge. He stroked his thumb along the back of her hand to try and ease her tension, but it didn't seem to help.

“Ms. Smoak, are you sure this had nothing to do with your father?”

“M-my father? I haven't seen or heard from that man in over twenty years. I don't know what he does for a living or if he is even still alive. Frankly, I couldn't give a damn either way. If he _is_ responsible for this fiasco, I can assure you I will string him up myself. After I find him, of course.” She was sick of her emotions flying all over the place. She needed space. And sleep. And a shower. And ice cream. And netflix. “Can I go now? I need to shower and sleep and eat. If I am deprived of any of those for much longer, things will get ugly. And fast.” When she made a move to stand and storm off, Oliver released her hand only to sit up and loop his uninjured arm around her waist.

“Stay put for a just a little bit longer.” he whispered into her ear.

She felt that whisper to her core and closed her eyes to savor it. She took a shaky breath and looked to Waller. “Was there anything else you needed from us Director Waller?”

“Just one more question,” Oliver saw a sparkle in the Director's eyes that made the arm enclosing Felicity grow tense, “Could this attack have anything to do with the fact that you're a werewolf?” At their very loud silence she elaborated, “It's almost insulting how you two think I could be so easily fooled. Do you truly think I would let anybody work for ARGUS without knowing _everything_ about their lives?” She pointed to Felicity, “I know you're a werewolf,” and then to Oliver, “and I know you two aren't dating. At least you weren't as of this past Friday.” She looked between the two, analyzing their body language and chemistry. “Looks like you may be now though. Don't worry, I don't have issue with interoffice relationships, just keep it out of the office and don't let it affect your work.” She leaned back in the arm chair and crossed her pant-clad legs. “Well?”

Felicity exhaled loudly, “I told you this wouldn't work, Oliver!” She said in a scolding whisper, but when she made another move to stand he held her by his side. “Yes, Madam Director. It is likely because I can change into a wolf. That's the only reason I can think of. The best I can gather is that they were lying in wait at my apartment, but when I didn't return at my usual time, they ransacked it. I figure they tracked my movements through the woods and followed a trail to Oliver's cabin. I aided in a mission a few weeks ago where the same sniper was spotted that they used this morning. Yesterday morning? This morning. What time is it?” At Waller's silence she continued. “So when I saw him at the cabin, I had an idea they were there for me. When Barry took me home and I saw the damage, that pretty much sealed it for me. The rest of what we've told you is the truth.”

“I see. And why didn't you make it back at your usual time?”

Felicity pulled her lips inward and gave Oliver the side eye.

“That would be my fault, Director. I shot her. In the shoulder. With an arrow. But in my defense, she was in wolf form and I didn't know she was a part of ARGUS.” He pleaded, trying to explain himself. Surprise cracked Waller's poker face.

“I was running! Home! I wasn't a threat to anyone!”

“You were running into a trap! And I told you I was sorry!”

“You didn't know that! And sorry didn't exactly stop the arrow mid flight did it? No. I did.”

Felicity's eyes were narrowed, shooting imaginary daggers into Oliver's while his seemed to be knocking the daggers down as they came. The tension between them was palpable. As they continued their staring contest, they seemed to drift closer.

“Stop.” the director said quietly. They both blinked and looked at her. She knew if she didn't stop their fight now, it would either end in bloodshed or sex. She didn't want to witness either. “Now that I know the truth, we can handle this accordingly.” Waller stood and walked to the library door, “I expect to see both of you in the office no earlier than Friday.”

“Yes ma'am.” Felicity muttered at the same time that Oliver said “Understood.”

“I really am sorry, you know.” Oliver whispered after the door shut. He had loosened his hold on her waist and was absently tracing her hipbone with his tumb.

“Oliver.” She sighed deeply, and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger “I know. I know you're sorry. Listen, I am tired, greasy, traumatized and hungry. Nothing I do or say right now should be taken to heart.” For third time since Waller arrived she attempted to stand, and for the third time he stopped her.

“Before you go, let me check your shoulder. You've been taking such good care of me, I'd like to return the favor.” He tried not to let his desperation to keep her close leach through his voice. When she conceded he held in his sigh of relief and waited for her to pull up her shirt.

She grabbed the bottom of her over-sized sleep shirt and turned her back to Oliver. In one swift movement she pulled it over her head. It didn't matter that she had the shirt clutched to her breasts, she was still sitting topless in front of one of the sexiest men she had ever met. Tamping down her increasing sexual desire, she peeked over her shoulder in time to see Oliver's pupils dilate with desire before he masterfully closed off his expression. She could hear his heart rate increase, but said nothing about it. After all, she was not thinking straight and he was injured, giving in to any of this tension would be a bad idea. Epically bad. Or epically good. She wasn't ready to find out yet.

Oliver thought she would just raise her shirt so he could see her shoulder. He didn't expect her to take off her entire shirt. He was starting to imagine taking her from behind when she looked over her shoulder at him. He had to take a cleansing breath and remember that he was supposed to be inspecting her wound, not having a million different fantasies about a woman he impaled with his arrow. Even his self chastising was becoming sexual. He gave himself a mental head shake and reached for the bandage on her shoulder. As he peeled it away, he noticed that it was almost 100% healed. The only evidence that remained was a pink scar about three inches long and a small scab in the center. Clearing his throat his said “I think you can just manage with a band aid now. I can't believe how fast you heal. You're amazing.” His hand caressed the scar, stroking from one end to the other and back. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder just above the wound.

Her breath hitched. “Genetics. I have nothing to do with how fast I heal.”

“That's not the only amazing part about you, Felicity.” his hand started to caress her side.

“And on that note; I need to go.” She quickly put her shirt back on and stood. This time, Oliver let her leave.


	8. Answers and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle is back from his mission and he has surprising new information about Felicity, who Oliver hasn't seen since the shoulder kissing incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than my others. I hope its as enjoyable as the rest. Some of my ideas come from theories that float around in my Tumblr feed (Felicity's father, for example). Let me know what you think!

Oliver felt like a caged animal. He had been 'resting' and 'taking it easy' for two days now. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was so sedentary, or if it was because he hadn't seen Felicity since the shoulder kissing incident. He could still feel her petal soft skin with his lips and smell her honey lemon shampoo (or was it body wash?) it was driving him crazy. He stayed at Sara and Nyssa's for the first twenty four hours after getting shot, but once he heard that Felicity had left without so much as a goodbye he headed home as well. He was worried about her. Where was she staying? Who was she with? Was she safe? Was someone protecting her? How was she doing? All these questions with no answers had him wanting to pull his hair out. He grabbed his phone and dialed Barry. “Do you know where she is?” He almost growled.

“Well, hello Oliver.” Iris had answered Barry's phone. “Who has you growling this early in the morning? Is it Felicity?”

“Hi, Iris. Is Barry nearby? I need to ask him some questions. Please and thank you.” Oliver was just a little embarrassed.

“Sure, hun. Here.” The smile in her voice was obvious.

“Hi, Oliver. What's up?” Barry greeted, smothering a laugh. In the background he could hear Iris promise that she was going to find out all the details anyway.

“Did Felicity tell you where she was going? I just have to know that she's safe.”

“Actually, I set her up with Cisco and Caitlin. I knew they'd get along well, and they'll keep her safe. She, uh, she asked me not to tell you. So you didn't hear this from me.”

“Why wouldn't she want me to know where she was?” Oliver couldn't believe it, it wasn't like he attacked her... other than the one time with the arrow, that is. A beep sounded on the line, Oliver looked at his screen and saw that Diggle was calling. “Barry, I've got to call you back.” He disconnected with Barry and clicked over to Diggle. “What's up, Dig?”

“We've just finished with H.I.V.E.'s second in command, and it's not good. Meet me at HQ in two hours.”

“ Waller doesn't want me back 'til Friday. Lets make it three hours, and make sure she's out of the office.”

“Oliver, Waller is the one who told me to call you in. It's about Felicity.”

“Two hours it is, then.” Oliver conceded. By the time he left for HQ, it was a surprise there wasn't a hole worn through his floor.

 

“Director Waller.” He nodded to his boss. “What's going on Dig?” Waiting the two hours to come in to HQ had nearly driven him crazy and he had to keep himself from pacing.

“It's not good, man. The head honcho of H.I.V.E. is none other than Damien Darhk.”

“Ra's' son? Well that explains the psychosis. What else?”

“His second insisted that he wanted Felicity _back_.”

“Which means he had her before? What the hell? When did they have her?”

“We believe, Agent Queen, that Mr Darhk is Ms Smoak's father.”

Oliver collapsed in a chair hard enough to pop open a stitch. He hissed at the sharp burn it caused. “Wh-” he looked at his boss, “I thought you knew everything about all of us. How did you not know this?”

“ I don't have to answer to you, Agent Queen.” She glared, reminding him of his rank, “But since we need you on this, I'll read you in. We knew her father was a genius, we knew his first name, we thought his last name was Smoak, and we knew he was on the unstable side. The fact is we _didn't_ know what he has been up to since he vanished. H.I.V.E. has only been on our radar for the past 5 years, until yesterday, we had no idea who the head of the organization was. I want your team as her protective detail. Now that we know she is his daughter, we know he wont give her up easily.” After the agents nodded acceptance of their mission, she left them to discuss it among themselves.

Diggle was still standing at parade rest while Oliver was sitting and rubbing his temples. “Her father? I just...” Oliver looked up at his friend, “Do you think she knew?”

“Only one way to find out, we need to talk with Ms. Felicity Smoak.”

 

 

Felicity was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that her biggest secret was never really a secret at all. She had spent her life, from puberty until two days ago, believing that only two people in the world knew her secret; herself and her mama. Come to find out, her boss knew (which would explain how she got all those full moons off without being called out on it). Now there were so many more who knew her big not-so-secret; Oliver, Diggle, Barry, Sara, Nyssa, Cisco and Caitlin.

She had only just told Cisco and Caitlin, because at this point, why not? Everyone else in her ever growing little circle knew. Caitlin was spouting off hypothetical tests she could run to discover the limits of Felicity's abilities. Cisco was in fanboy mode and asking Felicity a lot of the same questions Barry had, but she didn't mind, his enthusiasm made her smile. She wasn't a fan of the code name he gave her though, _Fel Moon_ was just not her style.

Barry, who had just arrived, put a protective arm around Felicity's shoulders. “Now, guys. This lady has had an eventful weekend. How about we just make sure she's comfortable and hang out? I am sure we can discuss her natural talents later. Deal?”

“Yeah! Of course. So, Fel. Do you mind if I call you Fel? Do you like Monty Python? I was wanting to have a Flying Circus marathon, but Dr. Snow here refuses.”

“I don't understand British humor! Its just not funny to me. That's not my fault.” Caitlin said.

“Can we compromise?” Felicity suggested, “Doctor Who? 2005 Version of course.”

At the collective squee, the group of four went into the media room and sat down to watch Christopher Eccleston save Earth. Felicity looked at the three people sitting with her and, for the first time since her years at MIT, she felt like she belonged. _These are my people_. Genius level dorks.

Even though she was enjoying herself and her time with her new found friends, she couldn't help but think about Oliver. She kept feeling his butterfly kiss on her shoulder, hearing his baritone whisper in her ear, and feeling his hand trace its path along her side. She knew she had fled like a coward, not even saying goodbye or telling him where she'd be; but she didn't get to live as long as she has by reveling in vulnerability. That's what Oliver had made her, vulnerable.

He had so easily torn down all the protective walls she had erected, knowing that relationships and love was never going to be in the cards for her. She was a one of, a freak of nature. As far as she knew there was no one else in the world like her. Her mom had loved her and helped her through the transition as best she could, but never changed with her. And when she asked about her father, her mother put on her poker face and changed the subject. Secrecy and the studious protection of her heart were the only things that had kept her safe and out of some mad scientist's lab. Well, that's what she thought, at least. Now, in three very long days, she found she had no more self preservation measures intact. Her new friends knew about her secret, and that seemed to be going over well enough, but the walls that had crumbled? That had Felicity more frightened than she had ever been. Oliver effectively owned her thoughts, day and night, and she knew, with a little bit of time and encouragement he would own her heart.

They were halfway through the Slitheen's attempted take over of Parliament when the doorbell rang. Barry hopped up, “I'll get it.” and raced to the front door. Caitlin and Cisco's place wasn't a typical home. It used to be STAR labs before the particle accelerator blew up and the company went under. It was a handy home for two scientists. On the third floor there was a dormitory, in which they had their own rooms, bathrooms and a shared kitchen. The media room and gym took up the second floor, and the main floor and basement were occupied by the lobby and labs filled with various experiments. They both liked to bring their work home with them, and as best friends, this was the best arrangement they could ask for.

“Oliver, Diggle! What are you two doing here?” Barry wasn't surprised that Oliver had shown up, he was actually surprised he had waited this long, but he had no idea why Diggle would be here.

“Let's go inside, I'll brief you then.” Oliver led the trio into the lobby and gave Barry the new information.

“Holy sh... really?” Barry ran his fingers through his hair and looked around like he was trying to find a course of action. “Ok, I'll set the security level on the highest setting and we'll tell the others.”

They walked into the media room as the episode was ending. Barry picked up the remote and paused the scrolling credits. Oliver's eyes were drawn to Felicity, she was still facing the screen and her shoulders were stiff. Oh, she knew he was there all right.

She could smell him, the scent that was distinctly Oliver, he smelled like the clean outdoors and freshly cut wood and _home._ She could feel it when his eyes found her, the heat that flushed over her and the tingly sensations were distinct and undeniable. She kept thinking that if she didn't move, maybe he could forget she was there. _Yeah right, like that'll happen_.

“Felicity.” She jumped when Diggle said her name, she hadn't even realized he was there, her senses were so focused on Oliver. She finally turned and looked at the two new additions to the party. They both looked somber and Oliver was shifting in his stance, obviously uncomfortable, though she wasn't sure why.

“Hi, Agent Diggle. How was your mission with the suicide squad? I see _you_ made it back in one piece. How did the rest of your team fare?”

Diggle smiled. “We had a productive mission, lots of information gathered, no one on our side died. All in all it was a success. The information we gathered is why we're here.”

“Really?” She felt a bit disappointed, which was crazy. Of course Oliver was here for work. She had ran from him and didn't tell him where she was going. Not that she didn't think he could find out, obviously he could, but her actions didn't exactly scream romantic encouragement. Her mind really needed to figure out what she wanted. She knew she wanted him, in every way, but she also knew that being with him in any way would open her up to a world of hurt, and she was no masochist. She made eye contact with him warily and saw the unasked questions in his eyes. “What kind of information did you get?”

“Felicity.” Oliver's eyes were both searching and apologetic, “It's about your father.” He saw all emotion leave her face and that made him worry even more, “Would you like to talk privately? Diggle or I could fill you in and you can decide what to tell the others.”

She could see the varying looks of pity from the three agents and the confusion in Cisco and Caitlin. Woodenly she said, “Just tell me here. I may not have known these two” gesturing to the two scientists, “for very long, hell I haven't known any of you for very long. But I trust them. I've never considered myself to be a trusting sort, which given my history would make sense, but I can't help but trust all of you.” She swallowed the emotion that was creeping up her throat. “So what's this you're saying about daddy dearest? Do you have him in custody?”

“Custody? You know that he's a criminal?” Diggle said, his stance shifting a bit, on his toes like he is ready to spring into action at any moment.

“Typically, upstanding citizens don't up and abandon their family without a penny to split between them. So yeah, I had an idea that he was a nefarious sort. That, and mom was always _super_ paranoid about my name or picture getting in the paper, even for high honor roll or dean's list, which I always made.”

“He's more than a criminal. He is the leader of H.I.V.E. His second says that he wants you back.”

“Well, he can't have me.” She stood and crossed her arms.

“Good,” Oliver growled, “We're in agreement.” He could see her building up an imaginary support system to keep her from collapsing at the news of her father. It was as if he could see each brick fall into place, he could see each muscle and joint cooperate, lock in, and keep her standing all the way up to her arrogantly raised chin. _That's my girl, nothing will break you._ He accepted his possessive thoughts, she _was_ his, and he was hers. He couldn't imagine anything different. “We need to heighten security here and find another safe house. Please tell me those aren't your clothes.” He gestured to what Felicity was wearing and Caitlin made an indignant scoff.

“No, Caitlin let me borrow some of hers. I told you I was going to burn my wardrobe, and I toasted the pajamas I wore at Sara and Nyssa's. I just haven't made it back to my house to burn the rest yet. I've been kinda distracted.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Good.” He set his duffle on the table and took off the messenger bag that was slung across his body. “These are for you.” He tossed her the bag.

She opened it and tears sprang to her eyes. Brand new pajama bottoms with hearts, black tank top, a large perfectly worn grey t-shirt, and a new package of underwear. She looked up at him a smiled, “Thank you.”

“I wasn't sure on sizes, so I didn't get you jeans or anything. I just guessed at the other stuff. The shirt is one of my old college ones I had lying in the back of a drawer, I don't think I've ever worn it.” That was a lie and they both knew it. It was one of his favorites he wore around his apartment and to bed during the winter.

She took her new wardrobe to the nearest bathroom, changed out of her borrowed clothes and into the new ones Oliver brought. The college shirt still smelled heavily of him and it comforted her. She took the time to brush out her hair and check her teeth for unsightly popcorn kernels and made her way back to the media room. When she walked in, she noticed everyone but Oliver had left the room, and he was leaning against one of the theater chairs, looking at his feet. He looked up to find her staring at him and fiddling with her fingers. “Thank you again, they're very comfy.”

He liked seeing her in his favorite shirt, about as much as he liked seeing her without a shirt at all. “You're welcome.” After staring at each other for a while, the tension ratcheting up every second, he said “You left without saying a word.”

“I ran. I was- am- afraid. This,” she pointed to him and back to herself, “is intense. I've never done 'intense'. I've never had anyone know my secret. I've never trusted anyone, but somehow I feel I can trust you.” She started walking toward him and he shifted, “I am dealing with the events of these past few days as best I can, I realized the second you walked into the room today that you make it easier. Just your presence calms my mind and eases the pain in my heart. So thank you, for not only the clothes, but for coming here tonight, even if it was just for business.”

“Let's get one thing clear, Felicity.” Oliver walked to meet her half way. “I did not come just for business,” he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone, “I came for you.” He leaned down and captured her lips with a tentative kiss, his lips asking if she felt the same, and she answered with a sigh. The sigh was all the permission he needed and he started to intensify the kiss. She wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer, giving in to the fervor. Oliver's harsh groan only fueled Felicity's hunger and the kiss became almost frantic. A chaotic dance of mouths moving, tongues dueling and breaths intermingling. His hand moved from her cheek to knot in her hair, her hand snaked around his back and up to his shoulder, grabbing hold to keep her from falling any more than she already had. His hand fisted in his college shirt at her waist and she moaned her approval.

They didn't notice when Dig waltzed into the room, too caught up in the taste of each other and the way they fit together. Only the clearing of Diggle's throat broke through their intoxicating spell. “When you two are done, we have a strategy to discuss.” He walked back out of the room smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just read through the story and noticed GAPING continuity issues. I am so sorry!! I went back through and fixed all the ones I could find. I am so embarrassed. Thank you for sticking with it, I promise I will try to more attentive to these things as I go along. Please forgive me!


	9. Felicity meets the rest of the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long posting this. That silly thing called real life got in the way. Dang it. And the writers block didn't help at all either.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!

Oliver and Felicity took a minute to compose themselves before meeting with the others. Readjusting their clothing and making sure the beard burn wasn't too obvious around Felicity's well kissed mouth. Her eyes were still a bit glazed over and Oliver was extremely grateful he was wearing heavy denim pants. Together they walked into the small conference room on the first floor and, despite Diggle's smug expression in the corner, it didn't look like the rest of the group was privy to the latest development. They sat at the table putting a vacant chair between them.

“Now that the whole class is here, we need to figure out our next course of action. H.I.V.E. will be coming for Felicity, and it'll be sooner than later. The security in this place is good, but even with the rest of the team, there is nowhere near enough man power to cover every breach point.” Dig looked around the room. “Any suggestions?”

After half a minute of silence Barry was the first to speak up. “We could move everyone down to the pipeline. We can defend it easily enough, there's only one way in or out, and it's near indestructible.”

“It's a bad idea for the same reason it's easily defended. If they decide on a siege, to wait us out, they would have the clear advantage. Our route for supplies could be easily pinched off and we'd be in trouble.” Oliver said, fighting the urge to look at Felicity. It really wasn't fair how her presence seemed to demand his attention. What he needed to do right now was think, and that felt like an impossible task with the taste of her kiss still fresh on his lips.

“What about your cabin?” At the confused look in Oliver's eyes Felicity elaborated, “Now, hear me out. It's the highest point for miles, plenty of security and well off the beaten path. If they do hit us there, there would be no danger of civilian casualties _and_ we could see them coming.” She looked around the room as she made her case. “Plus, my senses work better in the wilderness. I could be your early warning system.” It made her slightly sad that the first time her abilities were ever going to be truly useful was to help her new friends fend off her would-be kidnappers, led by her father, who intended to turn her into a science experiment because of said abilities.

Oliver thought back to her bleeding on his couch and he wasn't sure if he could go back there quite yet. “Or HQ. We could hole up at the base and have all those assets at our disposal.”

“Director Waller would _kill_ you if you got blood on her floors. You should have seen how she reacted when I spilled my orange soda one day.” Cisco shuddered. “I was afraid she was going to implode. That woman is seriously scary.”

“Not to mention we don't know if H.I.V.E. Has undercover operatives inside ARGUS. I wouldn't put it past them.” Barry added.

“Oh! Felicity, can you help me real quick?” Caitlin sprung up from her chair and walked to a room filled with computers, Felicity following close behind. “I have an idea, I can search the nearby terrain to find an easily defensible spot, if you could-”

“Cross reference the search with local property records and find either vacant or abandoned properties? Perfect!” Both women sat down at a computer and their fingers started flying across the keyboards.

The rest of the group slowly filed into the room, silently watching the women work together without even talking.

It wasn't two minutes before Caitlin smacked the desk in celebration. “There!”

Felicity stood at the same moment and pumped her fist, “Boom!”

The women gave each other an awkward high five. They turned around to see the men in the room were a mixture of amused and embarrassed. “We found the perfect location.” Caitlin said, like it should have been obvious.

“An old abandoned logging mill, placed at the top of a mountain not far from your cabin.” Felicity looked at Oliver.

“The road was washed out years ago, near impassible now.” The women were tag teaming their explanation.

“But we can get in by chopper, and there are 500 yards of meadow surrounding the mill, no one can sneak up on it.”

“The only way they can get in is to hike or fly. And with Felicity's senses and your instincts,” Caitlin made a sweeping gesture toward the men, “You'd be able to know if and when anyone approaches.”

“Not to mention all the nifty hidey holes a huge mill is bound to have.” The girls gave each other another high five, and why not? It was an awesome place and they found it quickly.

Diggle nodded in approval, “It could work.”

Oliver's brows were drawn together in consideration. “What condition is the building in?”

Felicity cocked her head, “It's in the abandoned condition. Last building inspection was done five years ago and it was in great shape. There are buildings that have stood abandoned for 30 years without an inspection _and_ withstood that freak earthquake two years ago.”

“But those buildings weren't in the middle of a wilderness.” Oliver argued.

“That's debatable. Did you ever visit the glades before it fell? It wasn't exactly the most civilized of places. And humans do a hell of a lot more damage than animals do.” She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at Oliver, daring him to disagree.

He exhaled loudly. He really hated when she was right. And, yeah, he had been to the Glades before the earthquake. He and his team had managed to reduce the potential damage by half, but they still lost hundreds of civilians that night. It was one of the worst nights in his life, but she didn't need to know about that. “Ok. I guess we'll just go with it. I'll call the rest of the team, we'll head to HQ and take a chopper from there.” He conceded reluctantly.

“We should avoid HQ at this point. The more I think about, the more I think Barry might be right. There may be H.I.V.E. agents working in ARGUS.” Diggle warned.

“But Waller is so thorough with her background checks. She knew I was a werewolf. Only my mother knew that, and she would die before telling anyone else.”

“She didn't know who your father was before now. A deep undercover agent is possible, especially if the one who set up the cover has flown under Waller's radar before.”

“I guess I could see that.” Felicity already had trust issues, now she had to worry about enemies at work. It was infuriating. How could her relatively simple life turn into an action movie so quickly? All she ever did was go to work, go home, and once a month she ran on all fours under the light of a full moon. Normal stuff. Nothing worthy of a Jason Statham film. Now though? She had been shot with an arrow by a sexy federal agent, attacked by a psychotic criminal organization that was run by her very own father who had abandoned her and her mother over a decade ago, had made a group of like-minded and accepting friends, kissed the sexy agent who shot her, and now she was going to take a helicopter to the top of a mountain to wait for her father to try and kidnap her. This was supposed to be real life. Come to think of it, Oliver reminded her a little of Jason. He had more hair, and scars, and tattoos, but they were both bad ass action heroes with bodies worthy of worship. Granted, Oliver was younger and the real deal hero, but Jason had the British accent. Before she could stop herself, “Have you ever thought about trying a British accent?” Her head was cocked to the side, and she closed her eyes hoping the floor would open up below her. When she peeked out of one eye she saw the utter confusion on Oliver's face.

A quick change of topic was in order, and Barry saved the day. “Let's get the rest of the team here. There's a helipad on the roof and we'll have Palmer bring the chopper.”

Diggle pulled out his phone and called the remaining three members of their task force. Everyone else made their way up to the kitchen to eat a meal and pack supplies.

Sitting at the counter, eating a quickly thrown together spaghetti, Felicity asked no one in particular, “So who else is on the team? I know Barry mentioned Palmer, would that happen to be Ray Palmer?”

“How do you know him?” Oliver asked, the green eyed monster making it's way back to the surface.

“He was in IT for a while. It's hard to miss the good looking billionaire tech genius with the body of Adonis and a heart of gold. And I say that with complete objectivity. Merely stating facts.”

“Yes. It's Ray Palmer. He invented a suit that enables him to fly and fight.” Barry said, at Oliver's scoff he added, “Well, he still needs to work on the fighting bit. That's why he's on our team, so Dig and Oliver can train him.”

“Ok. So you have the token genius, who else is on your team?”

“Roy Harper. A kid we saved from the Glades the day of the earthquake. He showed real promise, so we took him in. And Laurel Lance rounds us out. After the quake, she decided to put her promising career as a lawyer on the back burner and trained with Sara and Nyssa for two years before joining ARGUS A few months ago.”

 

\----------------------------

 

Oliver and Diggle were waiting on the roof for the rest of their team to arrive.

“So. Felicity, huh?”

“I don't want to hear it Dig.”

“Hear what? That it's about damn time a woman has you out of sorts? Or that I am happy for you? I think she'll be good for you.”

“It was just a kiss. It's not like we're in a relationship or anything. We haven't even known each other for a week.”

“That looked like more than 'just a kiss', but whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Oliver shot his friend a look that told him to stop talking as the distant buffeting of helicopter blades signaled the approach of the remaining team members.

After the helicopter landed the men ushered their team inside, giving a more detailed brief on the way to meet the others.

“Our asset is Felicity Smoak. Her father is the leader of H.I.V.E. and he is determined to have a family reunion. We are flying out to an abandoned logging mill in twenty, and we expect to have company while we're there.” The team was soaking in Oliver's information and mentally preparing for their new mission.

“Wait.” Palmer said, “Felicity Smoak? _The_ Felicity Smoak? She is a genius! I always wanted to work with her, but never got the chance. I am so psyched! This is going to be awesome.” He had a big grin plastered across his face and Oliver only barely resisted clocking him. They walked into the kitchen to find the four friends cleaning up and and packing while having a debate over who the best Doctor was.

“Tennant, obviously.” Caitlin said, “He brought so much depth to the role, and how he went dark near the end. It still gives me chills.” She closed the cooler she had just finished packing.

“Matt Smith, all the way.” Cisco claimed, but he stopped his explanation when he saw the rest of the team had entered. “Hey guys! Come on in. We were just having a friendly debate.”

Felicity and Barry, who were putting dishes away, turned to see the newcomers. “Do you want something to eat? We finished off the spaghetti... Ok, I finished off the spaghetti... but I'm sure we could find you something.”

“Thanks Barry. But we've already eaten.” Laurel stepped forward with a friendly smile, “Hi, I'm Laurel.”

Felicity grabbed the woman's outstretched hand and shook it. “Felicity. Nice to meet you.” She peeked around Laurel's shoulder to Ray Palmer and the good looking man in red, Roy. “And you two as well. Mr. Palmer, it's nice to finally meet you. I hear so many good things about you at work, I'm glad we finally get to work together. Even if you are just protecting me. Kinda boring really.”

“Me too, and can I just say that you are even prettier than everyone says, which is amazing. Because everyone told me you were gorgeous.” They were both smiling big as they shook hands, “I am hyped we finally get to work together. The part about you being on the run from your father sucks though. Maybe you can help me out with some of the aspects of my suit I'm struggling with. I need a fresh set of eyes. ”

“I would love to, it sounds like fun.” Her hand was still nested in his when she finally saw Oliver's poor attempt at a passive expression. His face was calm, but his eyes were focused on the two hands that were still joined. When she finally let go of Ray's hand, she could hear Oliver exhale. Deciding to move on, she went to the good looking one in red. He was about her age with an amazing jaw and kind eyes. “Roy I presume? Nice to finally meet the rest of Team Arrow.” She shook his hand

“Team Arrow? I like it. I am going to use that.” He smiled.

What is it with all these good looking men in one place? How did Caitlin and Laurel function? As it was Felicity was fighting her attraction to Oliver for all she was worth, and she losing badly.

“That's not what we're called. We are Special Operations Team: Alpha Niner.” Oliver didn't think a moniker like 'Team Arrow' would strike fear into the hearts of those their adversaries.

“Team Arrow is so much better though.” Cisco insisted. “Oh! Think of the t-shirts, they would be _epic_. I've gotta draw up some designs.” With that Cisco walked out of the kitchen area already lost in his own thoughts.

Oliver glared at Felicity, “See what you've done.”

She tried to fight off a smile and lost.


	10. Caffeine is your friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sets up in the mill with Felicity dead tired on her feet. Oliver decides to help and the group is joined by two others while Felicity sleeps. Oliver will soon learn to never get in the way of Felicity and her caffeine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited for this chapter (it seems I am excited for every chapter.... I guess I am.) I hope you like it too. Comments and kudos are always welcome (and enjoyed!)

The abandoned mill was big enough to fit a football field inside, there were no walls on the main floor and all the equipment was still in place. There was a staircase in one corner that led to a second floor office with large windows overlooking the floor, Oliver and Felicity walked toward the office while the rest of the team fanned out to scout the area.

“You know, when I thought 'abandoned sawmill' I didn't think that the saw blades would still be here. It makes it kinda extra creepy.” Felicity said as she touched one of the large circular blades. “I just figured they would gut the place when they left. Scrap metal and such. Good thing I am up to date on my tetanus shot, just looking at some of this stuff is giving me lock jaw.”

“Maybe you shouldn't touch the saw blades then.” Oliver suggested.

Felicity fought the urge to act like a twelve year old and mock him, “You're right, I think I've filled my quota of being injured by pointy things. Don't you?” She smiled up at him.

“Felicity.” Exasperated, Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her along until they were beside a behemoth machine that sheltered them from view. He backed her against the machine and leaned in to kiss her, stopping just before he captured her lips to give her the chance to turn away. He was relieved when she didn't even hesitate to close the distance, meeting his lips for a fast scorching kiss.

She pulled away smiling. “Let's go up those stairs. I love danger, look at me! Risking tetanus, splinters, crumbling stairs, a broken heart... I am a regular Laura Croft, only without the shorts. Or gun. Or boobs.” She ducked under his arm and moved ahead toward the office. She was exhausted, that was the only explanation for her rash behavior. She hadn't slept for more than a three hour stretch since the battle at Sara and Nyssa's, now she was just kissing the very attractive ARGUS agent whenever she pleased. Ok, not _whenever_ she pleased, because then their lips would never separate, but it happened twice now and she couldn't even muster up an ounce of regret or trepidation.

“How much sleep have you gotten since Sara's?” Oliver was concerned. Her walk was unsteady and she was a bit shaky, and while he would love to take credit for having that affect on her, he knew that it was due to more than their latest kiss.

“This is nothing! You should have seen me during finals week at MIT, I went a full week with about 6 hours of sleep, twelve pots of coffee, and who knows how many red bulls. I was so wired with caffeine that I swear I could smell colors.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“About eight hours... total. Which is awesome, considering I was able to ace my courses on only six for a full week.”

“No one is able to fully function on that little of sleep.”

Felicity started up the rickety staircase, “Who knows maybe there's a coffee maker in the office. Though, I'm not sure it'd be a good idea to drink from a stranger's coffee pot that has been sitting for five years. And I didn't bring any grounds with me, I know I definitely wouldn't drink anything brewed from years old grounds.” She opened the door and waited for Oliver to catch up. “Unless it was still sealed, then I might just try it.”

Oliver walked into the office behind her, and when he saw the couch was still there he promptly pushed the same pressure points Sara had and put her to sleep. Catching her on her way down he scooped her up and laid her on the couch. “Sorry, Felicity. But no, you won't.” Yeah, he just put one of their early warning systems out of commission temporarily, but she needed the sleep. While she dozed he walked around the office, scoping out firing positions and vantage points. He noted the rafters, each I-beam about a foot wide, which was plenty of space to run the width of the building, and each truss was spaced ten feet. He knew he could clear the distance with specialized arrows and cover the length of the building. If need be, he would never have to touch the first floor until he left. He put in his earwig to communicate with his team. “Harper, come up to the office.”

“Ooo, some one's in trouble.” He heard Barry over the comms.

“Keep it up Barry, and you're next.” Laurel piped in.

“Now kids, no fighting.” Diggle chirped.

Roy went up to the office, eyes growing wide when he saw Felicity on the couch snoring ungracefully. “What happened? She was all but bouncing of the walls in the helicopter...”

Oliver fought down his blush, “I... helped her.”

“Oh, no. you used Sara's pressure point trick, didn't you?”

“You are in _so_ much trouble, Oliver. She is going to kill you!” Barry laughed at him through the earwig.

“I didn't call you up here for you to question my actions. I called you up here to show you that.” Oliver pointed to a triangular shelf hidden in the corner about four feet from the roof. It was almost shrouded in the shadows and would be a perfect sniper's (or archer's, in this case) nest. “I want you there when this goes down. I will be moving via the rafters and you will be my covering fire. If anyone aims for me, you get them first.”

“What if it's Felicity?” Roy tried to hide his smirk.

Oliver just pointed to the door, telling his teammate to kick rocks using only that gesture.

Palmer came over the radio, “We have incoming. Two bodies. On foot from the south. Permission to engage?” He asked.

“Negative, let's see who our guests are before we kill them.” Diggle said, already moving to the south side of the mill to greet the visitors.

Through the trees two slight figures emerged. One was short and lithe while the other was only slightly taller and had a graceful, predator's walk. When they were 200yards out Diggle finally recognized them. “Stand down. It's Sara and Nyssa.”

 

 

“We heard about the developments and wanted to help.” Sara told the team once they gathered on the main floor.

“We appreciate the help, lord knows we need it, but Laurel really shouldn't have told you.” Oliver insisted. Laurel was a fantastic lawyer, and she had the potential to be a great ARGUS agent, but she was in serious trouble if she talked to her sister about classified missions.

“Excuse you!” Laurel scolded.

“Felicity called me.” Nyssa said quickly. “She knew I was at odds with my father, and she wanted to talk to someone who had been through something similar.”

Laurel crossed her arms and glared at Oliver.

“Where is Felicity?” Sara looked around for her newest friend.

“She is sleeping, we are going to need her at top form. For that to happen, she needed uninterrupted rest.”

“Oliver used your pressure point trick on her.” Barry tattled.

“Actually, Barry. It's his pressure point trick. One of many he has. He even has one that can stop a man's heart.” Sara smiled at him.

Barry looked to Oliver, a new mixture of awe and fear shone through his eyes.

Diggle said, “I'm still waiting for him to show me that one. He was able to restart the heart with just one touch. That would come in handy.”

“It's only handy if you need to convince someone that a person you don't particularly want to kill is dead. So it's not _too_ handy.” Oliver explained. He looked around at his team and his friends. He knew he was lucky to have found new friends and to have kept the old ones, but he couldn't help but feel the picture of this crazy group wasn't complete without a certain blonde, currently passed out, werewolf genius. She really did fit into this ragtag family like a keystone.

The smoke was still billowing from Laurel's ears when Oliver pulled her to the side and apologized. “I am sorry, Laurel. I never even considered Felicity would call one of them. I was wrong and I am sorry.”

“You will _never_ question my integrity again. You may not like that I carry a weapon now; that I take my battles to the field and not the court room, but you _will_ respect it. I am working my ass off for this team and I think I've earned some respect, don't you?”

“You're right. I should have asked before jumping to conclusions. Sorry.” She searched his face and found his sincerity. He always admitted when he was wrong, even when he didn't like it at all. With a wave of his hand he ushered her back to the group. “Nyssa, not that I am complaining, but why did you come to help Felicity?”

She looked at him deadpan, “They tried to blow up my house. I had just planted that garden.”

Sara wrapped her arms around her wife and laid her head on Nyssa's shoulder. “And she has major daddy issues.” Her face brightened with a smile when she heard Nyssa's offended scoff. Nyssa couldn't fight off her grin in return, even as she poked her wife in the ribs.

Oliver looked at his watch a while later and was surprised to find a few hours had passed since they arrived. The team (including the two temporary members) knew their positions and defense strategies and were prepping their weapons and minds for battle. The electronic early warning system was set up, they were able to place wireless, IR, battery operated cameras around the exterior of the building, a rudimentary radar was placed on the roof with the monitor set up in the middle of the warehouse and was manned by Ray. The supernatural early warning system was still asleep on the couch upstairs. Oliver decided he would let her sleep only five hours for now, then, when all this was over, he would ensure she slept almost all night. _Almost_.

After triple checking the team was ready, he trotted upstairs to the office. He heard distressed noises coming from inside and went on alert. Drawing his pistol from his side holster, Oliver pushed the door open. The hinges creaked and Felicity's eyes snapped open. Before he could register his surprise, she was on top of him and growling and his pistol had slid across the office floor, stopping under a large metal desk. It was clear to him that even though her eyes were open, her mind was not on the same page. She was in the midst of a nightmare and Oliver wasn't sure how to pull her out of it.

Her pupils were refracting light, giving off an eerie white glow, and the yellow was overtaking the blue in her irises. He could see she was on the verge of changing so he slowly lifted his hands to her face. “Felicity. It's ok. You're safe. It's just me, Oliver. You're ok. I've got you.” He was whispering softly, caressing her cheekbones with his thumbs. It took about half a minute before the blue filled her eyes again and her breathing slowed. When her mind reached full awareness, she looked at him, frightened. His hands still cupped her face, his eyes trying to project comfort.

“Did I just almost kill you?”

“You think I'm that easy to kill? Felicity, I survived _years_ on an island called Purgatory, a few months as a prisoner in Hong Kong, a stint with the Russian mafia, and countless other life threatening ordeals. None of which I enjoyed as much as you tackling me.” He brushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

Her head tilted and she raised and eyebrow in thought. Quickly, her eyes narrowed and she punched Oliver in the shoulder, “You asshole! You used the pressure thingy on me, didn't you?”

“You needed the sleep! You were considering drinking antique coffee, brewed in an even older, abandoned coffee pot! You'd have gotten tetanus! Or rabies... or something. Point is you would have made yourself sick, then you would have _really_ been out of it! What use would you be to anyone then?” He wanted to rub his shoulder, she probably left a bruise.

She sat up and crossed her arms, “Agent Queen. When this is all over, I am going to kick your-”

“Everything alright up here?” They heard Ray from the door way. “We heard a bit of a commotion and I drew the short straw and...” he finally took in the sight before him and stuttered out, “A-am I i-interrupting something?” He looked between them then said to himself, “So this is why we drew straws...”

“Out!” Felicity pointed toward the staircase.

Ray made a quick exit calling out to the rest of the team, “She's awake and he's still alive! They're good.”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. He hadn't realized his hands had gone to her hips automatically until his thumbs started ghosting over her hipbones. He was fighting the urge to shift, knowing he had grown half hard with her straddling his hips and he didn't want to frighten her off.

She was still seething, her anger shoving down the fear and guilt she felt. Even with the few extra hours of sleep that were forced upon her, she needed caffeine. If there was coffee in this joint she _would_ have it, tetanus be dammed. Suddenly she was hyper aware of Oliver's hands, his thumbs in particular, and where she was sitting. A shudder ran through her before she could stop it. She was astride this very sexy, infuriating man, wearing his old college shirt and assorted clothes he had bought for her, even underwear. It was ridiculously intimate and extremely sexy. A part of her wanted to collapse back down and capture his mouth, feel his fingertips dig into her hips and hear his heart rate increase like she knew it would. It would be so easy, but now was not the time or place. Instead, she grabbed his wrists gently and removed his hands, choosing to stand up and walk away.

“I guess you think I should thank you for knocking me out? Even if I do feel a bit more human, I _don't_ feel like thanking you.” Felicity turned her back to stretch out the remaining haziness left over from sleep.

Oliver stood and adjusted himself while she had her back turned. “I only did what I felt was necessary. You were literally unsteady on your feet, swerving everywhere like a drunk. You needed sleep.” He took a deep breath, “I didn't know about your nightmares.” He said it like an apology. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Oliver nodded in acceptance but at the look of disappointment in his eyes she added, “I just need some time. It's over for right now. But I need caffeine. I am getting withdrawal headaches.”

Oliver wanted to tell her the headache was likely from lack of sleep, instead he said, “Lets go see if we can't convince Barry to make a quick coffee run.” He let her lead the way downstairs, “Oh, Sara and Nyssa showed up. Next time, tell me before you start letting others in on the top secret mission.”

Felicity stopped suddenly, she turned and looked up at Oliver. “I didn't exactly call her to tell her what we were going to do and when. I merely called her to commiserate over our father's being both assholes and criminal masterminds. I am sorry if I tried to seek solace with someone who survived a similar situation to mine. Next time I get my period and need to bitch about it, I'll run it by you before I call Caitlin. Will that be good enough?” She turned back around and stormed off to find Barry.

Oliver stood stupefied for a few seconds. How did she turn the situation around like that? Make him feel guilty over _her_ telling someone else their mission? He shook the mention of her period out of his mind, because what man wants to even go near that subject, and followed her down the stairs.

Felicity had marched down the rickety stairs in search of Barry. She found him standing next to Diggle, likely talking about food or strategy. “Barry, I have a ginormous favor to ask of you.”

“Sorry, Fel. I can't kill my supervisory agent, it's against the rules.” He looked over her shoulder at Oliver and smirked.

“Thanks for the offer, but I could handle that myself. What I really need is coffee. Could you run to the nearest town and pick me up a cup... or pot?” She asked, fluttering her eyelids in mock flirtation.

“I got this.” Diggle said as he walked over to his pack. By the time he had finished rifling around, he had pulled out an old fashioned Moka coffee pot, his canteen, an MRE and a sealed tupperware full of coffee grounds. “I never leave home without real coffee. You never know when a two hour mission will turn into multiple days.” He poured water into the MRE heater and started setting up the coffee pot. “Overseas, we were only given instant coffee in these things.” He gestured to the open MRE package. “It was _not_ a good substitute. So after the first few deployments, I started packing my own and my brother started sending me real grounds in his care packages.” He placed the Moka pot on the heater and tossed the food to Barry, who dug in greedily. Diggle remembered the taste of the food and shuddered, “You know that contains enough calories for the average grown man, right?”

“I'm not an average grown man.” Barry said around a mouthful of food.

Dig chuckled. He handed Felicity his canteen cup, making sure she held it by the wire handles, and poured the dark, aromatic blend into the bean shaped vessel.

She inhaled deeply, “Have I ever told you that you are a God among men? Because you are. I am sending Lyla an 'I'm jealous' card.” She took a tentative sip and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“I've been promoted from an angel to a God. I like it.” He smiled.

“Giving me caffeine will do that for ya.” She sent him a wink and he laughed out loud. She leaned against a table and enjoyed her coffee, knowing that soon, there would be very little to laugh or joke about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not in the know: and MRE is a Meal Ready to Eat. It is often the only kind of meal service members get while deployed overseas. They do contain a full day's worth of calories for a single grown man. Also, they have a chemical heater inside that is activated by water. It's an Exothermic Flameless Ration heater. (Magnesium + Water = heat)  
> The MREs don't taste particularly good, and if you're looking for fresh, healthy food with little to no preservatives, they are not for you. They have a shelf life of about a decade.


	11. Animals and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finally gets to see her dad again. The reunion goes as well as could be be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just sort of flew out of my fingertips! I want to set out a trigger warning though, if you have issues with a falling death or freak accidents with skydiving, you may want to skip this chapter, I don't go into graphic detail, but it could still be unsettling.  
> Now that my warning is out of the way, read to your hearts content!  
> Remember, Comments and kudos make me giddy as a school girl hyped up on pixi stix.

 

They took shifts sleeping. During her turn, Felicity just reclined on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Logically, she knew she needed rest, and she considered asking Oliver or Sara to knock her out again, but she didn't want to risk hurting anyone during a nightmare. Waking up after pinning Oliver to the floor was unsettling. She felt herself almost changing, Oliver's hands on her face were the only thing that grounded her. So, instead of risking the others, she stayed awake. She could hear the others discussing options to lure H.I.V.E. out.

Thirteen hours. Thirteen hours at the mill and still no company. They finally decided to report their location to HQ in hopes that if there were a mole, their location would be leaked. _That's a hell of a thing to wish for,_ Felicity thought. This whole situation was all sorts of messed up. Still, she had a passing desire to write the whole thing down in hopes for a movie deal. Smiling to herself she was debating on casting choices for the team... if only she could remember the names of actors.

Roy plopped down on the wooden bench next to her, “Whatcha grinnin' about?”

“Wouldn't this be an awesome movie? I mean, not _this_ this,” She made a sweeping gesture toward the mostly deserted mill, “but the whole last week? I would pay to watch that movie, and I would pay even more to make it all only a work of fiction.” She smiled cheekily at him. It had been such a comfort to find she genuinely liked every member of this team, it almost felt like it was a home she never knew she was looking for. She leaned and shoulder bumped Roy and they both chuckled when Roy bumped her back.

“Here,” Roy handed her a nutrition bar, “Diggle wants to know if feeding you again will help him move up the ranks. Though I am not sure how much higher he could go. He's been ribbing Oliver this whole time, saying now he is a god among us mere men, 'as decreed by The Fel Moon'.”

With her enhanced hearing Felicity had heard that exchange and she silently laughed as she heard Dig dodging Oliver's playful attempt to swat him. She also heard Nyssa challenge him for his throne, and Dig concede to share his omnipotence. They would each have three days a week of being all powerful, with alternating every other Saturday.

Even with all the easy smiles and shared laughs, the nervous undercurrent remained. There was always a team member watching the radar, another watching the monitors, one on the roof overlooking the exterior of the building, while one slept. During their downtime they ate, joked and laughed out their rising tension, and mentally prepared themselves for battle.

It was two hours later when Felicity's smile vanished. She stood, dropping her canteen to the floor with a clatter, and raced to a window. She turned her head slightly and listened intently. At her sudden movement, everyone else had gone on full alert and moved to their positions, except Oliver. He had followed Felicity.

It took a minute before she could decipher the unfamiliar noise as the buffeting of a helicopter and the drone of a bigger engine much further away. Registering and cataloging those noises she filtered them out and kept listening. She heard the high pitch whir of several someones sliding down a rope, multiple thuds hitting the ground. Further still, she could hear the whipping and snapping of fabric in the wind. “Helicopter, just outside the radar range. Several men rappelled out. Unknown numbers. Also, there is something else. A flutter and snapping sound, like a flag, only not. It's getting closer. Fast.” Felicity made sure her comm was on and in so the entire team could hear her. She looked over to Oliver, his face was stern and pensive. She heard a resounding _thud_ from outside and a whispered _holy shit_ from Sara.

“Oliver. Digg. Come check this out.”They rushed over as Sara explained what she saw. “This guy just fell from the sky. There's not much left.”

“Looks like his 'chute failed. Poor bastard.” Diggle said. “Ray, did you pick any aircraft up on the radar?”

“No, none at all. Not even that helicopter Felicity heard. I ran diagnostics and the radar _is_ working like it is supposed to be, they are just staying out of range.” The juxtaposition of him sitting at a table, typing furiously on a laptop while dressed in his Atom suit was almost comical, but the frustration over the lack of information wasn't.

“I guess we figured out what that flapping noise was.” Oliver said, “Look, here.” He pointed to the still figure on the monitor. “Oxygen tank. It was a HALO jump. Too high to be picked up on our damn radar.”

Felicity had to swallow bile as she realized she had just heard a man falling to his death. “That would be the bigger engine I heard, then.”

“OK, Felicity. Get to the office.” Oliver issued the order. Felicity fought her contrary nature and went. Not without muttering under her breath, of course, but one could only ask for so much.

Everyone that had converged on the video monitors went back to their positions. Nyssa was on the roof, accessed via a crudely cut hatch above Roy's designated perch. Sara and Ray were still studying their respective screens, with Barry looking over their shoulders, and would stay until they were needed elsewhere. Diggle and Laurel were stationed on either side of the largest breech point, a huge roll up door flanked by a walk through door. Oliver and Roy followed Felicity up the office stairs to get in their positions up high.

“We've got movement.” Sara said through the comms five minutes later. “They've stopped along the treeline. They've completely surrounded us, but they aren't moving in.”

The screech of a bullhorn cut into the silent tension. “Felicity.” The man dragged out her name expectantly, “Come on out. Don't you want to see your dear old Dad again?”

Felicity moved toward the door, “Oh, I want to see him alright.” Oliver stepped in her path. “What? I _wasn't_ going to go with them. If that's what I wanted to do, I would be long gone by now. I was just going to give him a one finger salute. Forcefully.”

“How about we let Nyssa deliver your message instead.” He reasoned.

Felicity gulped, still not entirely comfortable with the whole violence thing, but she nodded. She leaned into his hand when he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. “Take the speaker out, Nyssa” Oliver directed. “Everyone else, be ready. They'll be approaching from all sides.” He took a deep breath and his eyes dropped to her lips. In a desperate, 'this may be the last time' move, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. Their lips met in a frantic clashing that was over all too soon. He released her and stepped back. “Stay safe.” Then he was in battle mode, racing along the trusses, joining Nyssa and Roy on the roof to thin out the attacking masses.

“You too” Felicity said to the empty office.

Nyssa released her arrow and the man with the bullhorn fell, dead before he hit the ground. There wasn't a war cry from the mob. They didn't scream and charge like they did in the movies. Rather, the silent kill was like a starting pistol. The flock of black clothed warriors charged the mill at full speed, the only sound was their feet racing across the ground.

“They're on the move! Fast!” Sara shouted, abandoning the monitors, running to a lesser breech point, a side access door, joining Ray. Barry raced out of their door to start injecting those he could with the custom knock out serum, focusing on those that seemed to be issuing silent orders.

Felicity watched and listened to the team, and even with two unexpected elements, Sara and Nyssa, they worked like a well oiled machine. Everyone knowing their part and what they needed to do. Everyone except her. She stood there in the office, locked away like some damsel in distress, which was technically correct, but metaphorically it was so wrong. She was no wilting lily to be protected. _Stay safe_ she scoffed internally, _fat chance!_ She had just opened the door when she smelled it, amid the spilling blood and fear and adrenaline, it was there. So familiar, and yet unknown. She could feel her inner wolf's hackles rise and she knew it was a danger, one only she should face. She looked down at her clothes, still in the pajama bottoms and Oliver's shirt. Not wanting to ruin them she removed her earwig and stripped down, folding her clothes and placing them on the couch. As she shifted her into her wolf form, she hoped Roy was focused on anything but her. The last thing she needed was the team wasting their energy and time trying to stop her.

She raced down the steps, the man-made staircase uncomfortable under her paws, approached Sara and Ray, hoping they would put up the least amount of fuss and open the door for her. When Ray saw her he let out a startled gasp and stepped back, Felicity turned her now yellow eyes to Sara, who seemed unfazed by her canine self, and jerked her head toward the door.

“Oliver is gonna be pissed.” Sara said as she turned the handle, “Who cares? Get it done. We've got your back.” She opened the door just enough for Felicity's large wolf form to pass through.

Stepping on the pea gravel was a definite improvement over the concrete floors inside. She could see the charging mass was now only a football field away, running for all they were worth. A blurred streak weaving throughout, dropping the higher ranking warriors as it passed. She was still hidden in the shadow of the mill, trying to pinpoint her target via smell. There. To the south, past the bodies, still waiting in the trees. She focused her hearing on that one point, trying to discover anything she could, and she located a heartbeat. It was strained, unnatural, stuttering then resuming a regular pace. _Pacemaker_ she thought. _I can hack that_.

“Dammit Felicity! I told you to stay safe!” She heard Oliver's almost panicked whisper. “Running unarmed into a field of people who are trying to kidnap you while the people trying to keep you safe are shooting at them is _not_ safe. In fact, I think it's the exact opposite of safe.”

She wanted to talk with him, to reassure him that she's be fine, that she could handle herself, to explain why she had to do this, but there wasn't any way she could do that now. _Maybe when this is over_. She sprinted for a large gap left by her friends. Dead, unconscious, and wounded bodies littered the ground, forcing her to leap over them. In little time she had made it to the treeline, the battle started to converge behind her. She ignored the rushing H.I.V.E. operatives and stalked her target by smell. Her hackles rising, a menacing growl escaped her throat. When she wove around the final tree, she saw her target, the man whose scent made her senses revolt, her very own father.

“Hello Felicity. My, aren't you beautiful.” Damien's voice was laced with an indistinguishable accent, so different from the Americanized father she remembered.

A snarl was ripped from her throat at the memory of all the pain this man had caused.

“Now, now baby girl. Is that anyway to treat the man who so gracefully gave you this gift?” He gestured to her form, “I worked so hard to develop a serum that wouldn't kill it's host. So many children sacrificed their lives for you to have such an amazing one. You really should be thanking me. Without me you wouldn't be nearly as magnificent.” She noticed that his breathing stayed steady and his pacemaker had to zap his heart about once a minute, but even that was beating at a regular pace. He didn't fear her. He didn't have any remorse for the awful things he had done, even experimenting on his own daughter. “Your mother, God bless her, started growing suspicious when you mentioned my lab and that all the shots were worth it since you got to play with the cool equipment. I was going to kill her, you know. It would have been so easy, but she took you and ran to her brother's. Well, I couldn't kill an FBI agent, his family, and his sister and not attract too much attention. So I took my formula and disappeared. I was proud to see you graduate top of your class at MIT, though.” He started walking towards Felicity, so she began circling him. A constant growl rumbling out of her throat.

The sounds of fighting had grown closer, she could hear the sickening blows of hand to hand combat, but she was determined to not be distracted. She heard Barry run behind a tree, out of her father's sight line, it was comforting having him at her back. With the knowledge she had a friend with her, she shifted to her human form.

“You are a despicable human and I am ashamed to share a bloodline with you. Why? Why would you take children to experiment on? And your own daughter? No wonder your heart keeps trying to stop beating, it must have died long ago.” She stepped forward, her bare feet crunching leaves and snapping twigs, her body fully exposed to the elements, to this vile stranger in front of her. “Is there anyway to reverse what you've done to me? Biologically, I mean. I doubt I'll ever get over the psychological damage.”

He let out a humorless laugh, “Children are resilient, and no one ever missed those runaways kids. Don't worry. There is no way to go back. Your gift is permanent. I fused your DNA and RNA with that of a rare breed of lupine found in the Siberian tundra, along with several other nifty things that I would love to teach you about. That's why I decided to find you, to bring you into the fold.”

Felicity's brows furrowed, “No. That's not it. You _need_ me for something.” She was still walking in a circular pattern, prepared to transform again if need be. “No, if you wanted me to join the family business, you would have approached me straight out of college. What is it?” Her mind was working quickly, fitting the pieces into place like a puzzle. “Oh, my... you've lost the formula! You can't figure out how to replicate the experiment that made me... this” She gestured to her body, mocking her father with a laugh. “You want me only to dissect me and make another. The same thing you've been doing to other special people throughout the world. Well, Sorry to disappoint you, daddy-o-mine, but that ain't gonna happen.”

She heard Oliver whisper from twenty feet to her left, “We've got you. Go into your wolf form, we'll take him down.”

Her taunting words enraged her father, his heartbeat sped and the pacemaker struggled to keep up. At his screaming charge, she morphed back into a wolf and leaped toward him, pinning him to the ground with her massive paws. One paw on each shoulder, her bared fangs heaving hot breaths on his fragile neck, her yellow eyes boring into his hollow, grey-blue ones. Both were animals filled with rage, but the only monster was pinned to the ground by his own creation.

Oliver and Barry approached slowly, “Dammit, Felicity. I told you we had him.” Oliver said, Felicity growled in response, she had a few select words for him when she could speak. He kept an arrow trained on Damien.

Barry leaned down and, with more force that was necessary, jabbed the leader of H.I.V.E. with the knockout concoction. When he lost consciousness, Felicity backed off.

 


	12. Of Chinooks, Hueys and M-WRAPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, over 3100 words. Real life wasn't nearly as cooperative, that's why it took so long to get this up. We are getting down to the wire here, I am getting close to the end.

She turned toward the mill as Oliver picked her unconscious father up in a fireman's carry, faded sounds of battle were still piercing through the forest. Felicity wanted it to end, all the hurt and pain and fighting, so she loped into the clearing. There were only about a dozen H.I.V.E. operatives left, she sprung for the one closest to her as he was training a gun on Ray. She swung her muzzle under him, tossing him into the air with a turn of her neck. The armed man landed several feet away head first, knocking him out. She was looking for her next target when she realized everyone had stopped fighting and were staring just beyond her.

“We have your leader. Surrender, and you'll be allowed to leave here alive.” Barry stood ready to resume battle if they refused.

Weapons clattered to the ground and those that wielded them went to their knees. “Secure them all.” Oliver ordered. “And someone get me on a direct line with Waller. We need a clean up team.” He looked to Felicity, “Let's go secure this.” shifting his comatose passenger, “Then we need to talk.”

 _Yeah we do_ she thought, leading the way into the mill as the rest of the team secured those that were still alive. Oliver found a solid metal chair and set Darhk down, zip tying his wrists to the arm rests and ankles to it's legs. Felicity sat facing the men, exhausted and panting, adrenaline still making her canine heart race.

“You may as well go change.” Oliver said, refusing to look at her.

 _Well, fine. Jerk._ She thought as she stalked toward the stairs. _Telling me what to do like I'm some dog. Ok, so I am a wolf, but I'm a woman first._ She was quietly growling to herself and mentally berating Oliver as she ascended the stairs. A yelp escaped her when she cut her paw on the threshold. She quickly shifted back into human form, knowing that doing so could make the injury worse. “Son of bitch!” She muttered and stuck the bleeding thumb in her mouth. She was searching the desk drawers, hoping for an old first aid kit or some band aids. “Hell, tissues and tape would do, just give me something.” She said around her thumb.

“Are you alright? I heard you yelp.” Oliver took in the sight before him. A naked Felicity, thumb in her mouth, bent at the waist looking through the desk with her free hand. “You scared the shit out of me.” He gulped, trying to swallow the gravel that had gotten in his voice. _Focus on her face. Focus on her face._ Try as he might, he couldn't stop his eyes from tracing over her body.

Felicity had frozen in place, her mental tirade was so loud that she didn't hear Oliver make his way to the office. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and it instantly started bleeding again. “I'm fine, I just cut myself on one of those damn screws in the threshold thingy. And breathe, you're turning red.” She stood up straight, shaking off her growing arousal at his perusal, she felt at a distinct disadvantage being the only one naked, “What? I know you've seen naked women before. Hell, you've seen me naked before. Get over it.” She popped her thumb back in her mouth and continued her search. When he didn't move she looked up at him, “If you're not going to help me find a bandage, you should probably keep an eye on the maniac you have secured to a chair downstairs.”

Oliver snapped out of his aroused daze and focused on the blood seeping out of her thumb. _Why must this woman always be injured?_ He pulled off his outer shirt, made of an amazingly light bulletproof fabric/ polymer blend developed by Cisco, and his white undershirt. Grabbing it with both hands he ripped it until he had a strip of fabric that was sufficient.

Felicity looked up at the sound of fabric tearing to find Oliver without a shirt, muscles flexing, the star tattoo on his chest dancing. She had to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. _Elohim Yishmor! he. Is. Perfect_ _._ When he began to walk towards her purposefully, she stuttered “W-what are you doing? Why are you shirtless? I-I mean I am not complaining... Wait, yes. I am complaining. It's hard enough for me to tamp down the sexual tension in here when I am naked in front of you, you removing _any_ bit of clothing does-” She paused. Oliver was breathing heavily when he grasped her hand. Her thumb had already started healing and the bleeding had slowed to an ooze, if she were anyone else (except Barry) stitches would have been necessary. Oliver wrapped his torn shirt around her thumb, tied it off and walked out of the room quickly. “-n't help any.”

Diggle was keeping an eye trained on Darhk, waiting for the slightest movement so he could knock him back out. He did a double take when he saw Oliver walking out of the office shirtless and tense. “Is everything ok?” He asked when Oliver stood next to him.

“It will be when this is all over. Did we get a hold of Waller's direct line?”

“Palmer made contact with an encrypted line and she is sending a small, trusted clean up crew. She has also enlisted Caitlin and Cisco in finding their mole.”

“Good. What are we going to do with this one?” Nodding his head toward their prisoner.

Dig breathed deep, “I am waiting for him to try and run so I can shoot him in the kneecaps. Legally.” This was the man who had ordered the hit on his brother, leaving his sister in law a widow, his nephew without a father, and his parents without their youngest child. He deserved to die, or at least live in soul crushing pain for the rest of his life. But so far as Diggle could tell, this man didn't have a soul left to crush.

“He'll answer for Andy, John. I promise.” Oliver place a comforting hand on John's shoulder.

They kept a watchful eye on their prisoner and checked on the rest of the team and their captives in turns.

“You forgot this.” A now fully clothed Felicity shoved Oliver's bulletproof shirt into his stomach. Her eyes were focused on the floor and a blush was creeping up her neck.

Oliver smiled a bit at her shyness. It certainly wasn't evident when she was walking around the office, sans clothes and bending over where she liked... his member was straining against his jeans just remembering. “Thank you.” He slipped the shirt back on, more for her than himself.

Barry walked into the mill, “You do know that is going to chafe your nipples if you don't wear something under it, right?”

Felicity's eyes shot to Barry in a surprised look, “What?”

“The shirt. It's a specialized bulletproof polymer of Cisco's own design. It can deflect bullets, arrows, most knives, even electrical currents to a point. It also is microscopically rough. Like to the point you sand off live epithelial cells and you bleed. Nipples included.” At Felicity's horrified look, he continued, “Have you ever seen pictures of a marathoner crossing the finish line? Sometimes they have been so chafed by their shirt that blood is just... blech.” Barry cringed, “It's kinda like that only it happens within minutes, not hours.”

“Oh.” Felicity pursed her lips in thought and looked at Oliver's stoic expression. “Fine. Here, wear this.” She removed the old college shirt Oliver had given her, exposing the fitted tank top she was wearing underneath. Oliver took it from her relishing its warmth and her scent. “Wouldn't want to file those nipples off.” She froze, her now empty hand abeyant. “And now that I've said _that_ sentence, I am going to go over there and bury my head in the saw dust.” She walked to the wooden bench she and Roy had sat on earlier and let her head fall back onto the derelict machinery with a loud thud. She tried to push everything out of her mind, her father's evil presence that was still making her hackles rise, the battle that just happened outside, the battle from Oliver's cabin, her extreme attraction to Oliver. The entire week needed a redo and she just wanted everything but her new friends to disappear. _I need sleep._ She lifted her head and let it drop back a few times, letting the metallic clang echo throughout the building.

“You're going to get a headache doing that.” Diggle sat down next to her.

“Damn, I was trying to knock myself unconscious. A hard reboot if you will.”

He chuckled and turned to her, “You'll get through this. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. There aren't many people who would defy a direct order from Agent Queen, and even fewer stand up to him afterward.” He place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “People like that, like you Ms Smoak, are resilient.”

She patted his hand, “I haven't told him off yet, but you can bet that we'll have a few words when we get the chance.” Putting her forehead to his shoulder, she exhaled deeply. “When will the clean up crew get here?”

Diggle wrapped her in a hug, “Soon. I promise. Then, we'll get you a safe place where you can relax.”

She hummed her approval. “And what's going to happen to him?” She pointed to the figure secured to the chair, “Not that I would care if you sent him to Guantanamo Bay. Or wherever evil criminal masterminds are sent. Is there such thing as a _good_ criminal mastermind? I guess Robin Hood? But he wasn't exactly good for everyone, was he?” She yawned, “I'm sorry. When I am tired my mouth has a habit of running away from me.” Her head was still resting on Diggle's shoulder and he still had an arm wrapped around her. She drifted in and out of awareness, her brain shutting out everything but noise and even that faded in and out. The sound of chopper blades brought her to full awareness. She stiffened when she realized she was no longer laying against Diggle. It seemed Oliver and he had traded places at some point and she was sleeping with her head on his lap.

“I know you're awake.” Oliver ran a hand through her hair, “The cleaners are here.”

“Where'd John go?” her voice was thick with sleep.

“Your father started waking up, so we switched. He has a bit of a score to settle with Darhk.”

“Don't we all?” she muttered. Already she was making lists of things she had to do when this was over, a priority being finding those kids her father had abducted and murdered under the guise of scientific advancement. Not only did she have to find the names, but she had to find any remains, she _had_ to send them home. If they didn't have a home, she had to give them a proper burial. “I need access to all his records.” Oliver started to object, and she sat up, “This is nonnegotiable, Agent Queen. I need his records, but only up to when he abandoned my mother and me.”

“Felicity, this isn't your battle.” They had stood and Oliver's hand ghosted over the scar he left on her shoulder.

“You're wrong Oliver. Kids. He abducted kids and subjected them to experiments, tried to make them what I am, but they all died instead. I wasn't born like this, a monster from a fairy tale, he _made_ me this way.” She was choking back the dam of tears that threatened to drown any semblance of sanity she had left. “He took them, killed them, and has no remorse. None. They need to be brought home, Oliver.”

His hands moved to cradle her face, he looked into her eyes, his thumbs wiping the tears that escaped, “We'll make it happen.” He hugged her close and rocked a bit, trying to soothe her.

The ARGUS agents had landed and were ushering the prisoners that were outside onto the CH-47F Chinook, securing them to the unforgiving bench that lined the aircraft's walls. After the prisoners were all loaded and the dead lined up for the second trip, the pilot approached Oliver. He didn't let go of Felicity, but when she pushed away from his chest to dry her eyes, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, not wanting to let her go.

“Sir. Ma'am.”He nodded to them, “The prisoners are all loaded and secured. We are taking them to an undisclosed detention facility. Director Waller will personally collect Mr Darhk within the hour.”

“Thank you, Agent Vargas.” At Oliver's acknowledgment the pilot turned on his heel. They stood together silently and waited for Waller to arrive. Her personal M-WRAP made it up the mountain 30 minutes after the Chinook had left.

“Mr. Darhk. Nice to finally meet you. Your daughter is a major asset to our organization. As a matter of fact, she had a major hand in the majority of our ops against H.I.V.E. She's one smart woman.”

“Thank you, I made her myself.” Damien said cockily.

“No. I don't believe you did. You may have provided half the genetic material, and the serum that robs her of ever having a normal life, but _she_ made herself. I am sure if you ask her, she'll tell you the only effect you had on her adult life was her inability to fully trust anyone. Which has now been absolved. So, in the end, past conception, your existence in her life has meant jack squat.”

Felicity sent her boss a watery smile. “She's right, you know. Except for every 28 days, when I will curse your existence for the rest of my life, you wont cross my mind.” Felicity lied, knowing his disregard for the children he tested on may occupy her for years, “I have found people I can share my secret with, friends. And those friends just so happen to be in a position to lock you away for the rest of your days. Which may not be very long, judging by how hard that pacemaker is working.”

Oliver walked in front of the once proud scientist and gave him a dark smile. “I have the perfect place in mind. A tropical island I spent some time on a few years back. You'll love it.”

Diggle, who was watching from the sidelines with a pleased smirk, came forward and cut the zip ties while Oliver kept an arrow trained on Darhk's eye. Once the prisoner was secured, hands cuffed behind his back, shoelaces tied together. (Felicity's doing. So she had a childish desire to see him fall on his face... was that so wrong?) Dig walked the man to the waiting heavily armored vehicle, accompanying the Director and her driver back to the designated interrogation site.

Oliver wrapped his arms back around Felicity when they were alone again. The others were policing the perimeter, triple checking that there were no stragglers. Their transport, Lyla with a Huey, was en route. “We need to talk about what happened tonight.”

“Only if you want to talk from your back.” She quipped. When he raised his eyebrows she shook her head, “What I meant is that if you want to berate me for doing what needed to be done, what _instinct_ told me to do, I will drop your ass to the floor.” She stepped out of his hold, “I am not a dog, _no one_ tells me to sit or stay. I was in that office and I could feel him nearby, even in my human form the hairs on my neck rose. My wolf remembered him, his scent, even if my mind couldn't. My animal side knew that he was demented, cruel and unnatural, even when my human side though he was merely a deadbeat dad and a criminal.”

“Felicity, I didn't treat you like a dog. That was not my intention at all. I treated you like someone with very little battle experience. You may have been the bait in this trap, but you were also here to be protected.”

“I know I needed protection. That's not the issue. The issue is that you-” she poked him in the chest “- thought I was some meek female who would just go with whatever you say. Newsflash, Oliver: I am never going to blindly follow you.”

“You could have been hurt again!” he shouted, his worry leeching through as anger, “You just ran out in the middle of a fucking firefight, one where _you_ were the intended target. They could have grabbed you. They saw you run past them and started to converge behind you, like they were herding cattle, leaving you no escape. So, hell yes I told you stay put! To stay safe! And I'd do it again!” He ran a hand through his hair then said quietly, “I need you to be safe.”

She bit her lower lip reached out a hand to raise his chin and met his gaze. “The mission was noble, but the execution was flawed. I know we hardly know each other, and whatever this is between us is unique and intense and scary on a whole lotta levels, but all you need to do is explain _why_ you want me to do something. I may not always listen to you or follow your suggestions, but I would consider including you in any rash decisions I made.” She grinned, “Life with me will be a lot smoother if you just _ask_ not order. I mean, not that you want to spend your life with me, we are just starting out. Wait, are we starting out? Never mind, I need sl-” Her run away mouth was stopped by Oliver pressing his lips to hers.

“Something has definitely started.” He chuckled lightly, recapturing her lips for a heated kiss. All their pent up desire making itself known with a clashing of tongues and tangling of moans. Oliver's hand slid down her back and grabbed her tank top in a tight fist, pulling her flush with his body. Her hand snaked into his hair and tugged a bit, illiciting a growl from Oliver. The approaching _whoop whoop_ of Lyla's helicopter had Felicity breaking their kiss, leaving them both gasping for breath. Oliver touched his forehead to hers, trying to regain strength in his legs.

Felicity cleared her throat, “Our ride is here.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the lovely thebelovedsaralance (tumblr) for her assistance with the Hebrew phrase "Elohim Yishmor" Which means "God save me".  
> A Chinook is a dual rotored cargo/ personell helicopter that can haul up to 55 troops not including the flight crew (3)  
> A M-WRAP is a heavy duty armored vehicle that can climb about anything and withstand most IED blasts. It is slightly larger than a HMMV and much more sure footed (fewer rollovers)  
> A Huey is what most people imagine when they think of a military helicopter. It is a staple of most military and police air forces.


	13. Helicopter rides and real food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team leaves the mill and carnage behind. Oliver interrogates Mr Darhk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am always saying this, but I am so excited for this chapter. Once I got going I had to figure out where I wanted it to end! I hope you enjoy this one. Remember: comments and kudos make me giddier than the Duck Hunt dog at a Storm Trooper firing range.

 

Oliver didn't want to let her go, not even to walk to the helicopter. He leaned close to her ear and whispered “We could forego the helicopter ride and hike to my cabin instead.”

She breathed deep, unable to stop the tremor that idea sent through her. “While that sounds really, _really_ , good; I think I need to sleep for a few hours before I even consider a hike... or other activities.”

“Sleep it is then.” Oliver murmured just before scooping Felicity up and carrying her toward their waiting ride.

“Dammit Oliver! I can walk.”

“You said sleep before any activities. I am just helping.”

They drew even with Nyssa and Sara as Felicity muttered “We're gonna have a long talk about you and your caveman tendencies.” Sara overheard her and smiled.

“Thank you both for coming. Things could have been a lot worse if you weren't here.” Oliver said to the couple.

“Any time. We were going a bit stir crazy without the adrenaline of battle, so really, we should be thanking you.” Sara gave Oliver a big smile and looked to Felicity, who was a bit embarrassed being hauled around like an invalid, “Call me or Nyssa when you get the chance, we'll have a girls night out... or in. Whichever.”

“Sounds like a plan. And I second Oliver's thank you. I've never really had close friends because – well, you know why- so I am not used to people helping me without asking or without there being something in it for them. You two didn't hesitate, I'll never forget that. If you ever need any IT support, or you know, a supreme hacker, I'm your girl.” Felicity was fidgeting with the strip of cotton that was still wrapped around her thumb, uncomfortable with expressing emotion outwardly.

Nyssa nodded with a small smirk playing across her lips and her wife said, “Duly noted.” They turned and walked back into the forest hand in hand, stepping over and around the remnants of carnage still littering the ground, and looking blissful.

“They're an odd couple.” Felicity mused, “But there's no denying they're in love. It's adorable. Even if they are the scariest two women I've ever met.”

Oliver chuckled and continued to their destination.

“You know, you _can_ put me down, I'm sure I am getting heavy and I don't want to hurt you. You're still recovering from that gunshot wound and the last thing you need to do is reopen it and have it get infected and why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just wondering when you were going to breathe.” He outright laughed when she slapped his chest in reprimand, “I am not putting you down until we get to the Huey.” He lied.

They got to the helicopter, the rest of the team was reclined in varying degrees, coming down off the battle high. Oliver stepped into the aircraft without putting her down, sat down, placing her squarely on his lap and cuddling her tight. She found she didn't really mind. There was a sense of safety and home being held in his arms. She snuggled in to his chest, savoring his scent and the sound of his steady heartbeat. Before she felt the helicopter take off, she was asleep.

 

 

Oliver woke as Lyla started setting the chopper down, Felicity still in his arms. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in, but with her ear over his heart it was the only place he wanted to be. “Felicity!” He shouted over the engine, his voice rumbling in his chest. “We're landing. Felicity, time to get up.” He shifted her a bit, trying to wake her gently. She stirred and brought one hand up to his chest, directly in front of her face. Her fingers curled in, her nails scraping his chest making him inhale sharply. The sudden jolt and tension in Oliver's body fully roused her.

Her eyes, still glazed with sleep, went wide at the sight of her hand clutching his shirt and fondling his chest. She looked up at him, noting his dilated pupils and tight smile, and slowly released her grip, one finger at a time. “Sorry.” she croaked, her throat raw from sleep. She crawled off Oliver and sat next to him, instantly missing the heat and comfort of his body. “Where are we?” Her voice was clearing, but she had to put her mouth almost to Oliver's ear so he could hear her.

He brought a hand up to cup the back of her neck before pulling her close and said into her ear “The same place Waller and Diggle are taking your father. It's an off the books interrogation site, don't worry.” He released her, taking note her fast beating pulse, and grabbed her hand. Touching her had become like a drug. He found that if he didn't have physical contact with her, he started getting irritable and distracted. Or maybe that was his baseline. How he was before this enigma of a woman ran past him in a forest that morning which felt so long ago. He'd have to ask John or Barry. _Better yet, let's not. They'd never let me hear the end of it. Oliver Queen going soft over a woman? But what a woman!_ He felt the runners touchdown and opened the door when Lyla gave him the go ahead.

Felicity followed him out the door and was followed by the team. In the movies she always found it funny how everyone would duck out of a helicopter even though the rotors were well above their heads. Now though? She completely understood now. It was terrifying to have multiple blades of death whirring at hundreds of RPMs mere inches from ones head. She did _not_ want a hair cut... or a height change, so duck and run she did. Lyla took off again once the team was cleared. _I really have to thank that woman one of these days._

They approached a nondescript building in the middle of a desert. It was one story, made of cinder block and painted a drab tan, making it blend in with it's surroundings. Oliver tapped in the numbered pass code on the keypad and the heavy metal door snicked open. They stepped inside, hit by the cool, humid air the swap cooler was so graciously putting out. The team made a beeline for the kitchen in search of sustenence.

“It'll be another hour or so before they get here. Lets get something to eat.” Oliver held her hand and followed the others.

“Yeah Felicity, let's get some grub!” Barry said after he swallowed a mouthful of sandwich. “The fridge is freshly stocked, so no science experiments this time. Which'll be a shame if someone get's an infection. No penicillin.” He gave a mock frown and took another bite of his food.

“Gross, Barry.” Laurel said, her soda half way to her mouth.

“Nope.” Ray said proudly, “that's science.” He gave Barry a high five as he walked by. Laurel rolled her eyes.

Felicity let go of Oliver's hand and grabbed an apple. She perched herself on top of a bar height chair and began eating.

Roy looked at her in question, “Are you gonna eat any _real_ food? Or just rabbit food?” He pulled his hot pocket out of the microwave. Tossing it between his hands, “Oo. Ah. Hot. I can make you one of these if you want. They're my specialty.”

Oliver popped him upside the back of his head, “That's sad, and still not real food. Chicken Marsala, now that's real food.” He rummaged in the freezer and pulled out a Hot Pocket for himself.

“I love Italian food!” Felicity gushed and looked at her apple disappointingly. “Now my apple makes me sad.”

The group sat around the bunker's kitchen, joking between yawns, everyone was about ready to find a soft, flat surface and crash. Felicity heard a low rumbling engine approaching and wearily looked to Oliver, “I think they're here.”

“Time for the welcome party.” Oliver said. The group fell silent and filed out of the room, almost dragging their feet. They stood at the front door, three on each side. The beep and snick of the door opening had them returning to hyper alert mode. Director Waller entered first, followed by Diggle ushering their now hooded prisoner in by the shoulder, with Waller's driver bringing up the rear. Oliver nodded to Diggle and they switched positions. Felicity watched the four figures walk down the hall, past the galley. Waller, Oliver and her father entered a room while the driver posted guard outside.

“Let's get you something to eat Agent Diggle. You can tell me what your wife's favorite sweets are. She needs all the cookies and candy and ice cream for all she's done for us... me...” Felicity linked her arm with his and returned his smile.

“Chocolate. Chocolate anything. That woman must have a handful of M&Ms every day, otherwise there'll be hell to pay.” He patted one of his cargo pockets, a crinkly-rattle sound made her smile, “I keep a stash on me at all times. Just in case.”

“You are one smart man, sir. A smart man indeed.” She paused just before entering the kitchen with her friend, and glanced at the door Oliver and her father had disappeared into. Her curiosity plain on her face.

“There is an observation room, you know. We could go watch after I grab a bite. I have to warn you though, you may not want to hear what he has to say.”

Felicity nodded in silent agreement. Nothing her father had to say was what she wanted to hear. The man was a monster, experimenting on kids, kidnapping and killing meta humans and humans with abilities. He was just a bad human being all around. But there were things she _needed_ to hear. Like where did he get the children from? Where were they buried? Did their families even know they were missing? She swallowed the bile that had been climbing in her throat since she learned of her father's cruelty.

 

 

“Tell us what we need to know about your organization, Mr Darhk. You don't want it to fall into the hands of, say... Ra's Al Ghul, would you?” Oliver was sitting across a steel table, reclined in his chair, looking deceptively at ease. This man was easily one of the most demented individuals he ever had the displeasure of running into, and in his line of work that was saying a lot. He tapped a pen in the table, letting the rhythmic noise grate on the other man's nerves.

Damien Darhk's hood had been removed his eyes were steely and claculating as they gazed at Oliver. “Shouldn't you be asking permission to breed with my daughter, Mr Queen?” He raised his hands in a defensive position as far as the chains connecting them to the floor would allow. “Don't get all bent out of shape now. I am all for the match. You are obviously a specimen of peak health, and your ability to survive in even the most inhospitable environments...” he took in a reverent breath, “your offspring would be magnificent.”

Oliver fought to keep his breathing even and the pen tapping at the same beat. He kept his calm by imagining yanking the chains toward him, making Dahrk's head repeatedly slam into the unforgiving table between them. “Where is your main base of operations?”

“Really, I couldn't have picked a better mate for her myself. Now, I can't guarantee her purity. She was with a man, a boy really, for a while a few years ago. I made sure that didn't last long, and it was far enough back it shouldn't have any affect on any potential litters.”

Oliver snapped. Well, it was more of a controlled snap really. He hooked the man's chain with his foot and pulled it toward him so quickly Damien's head left a dent in the table which was quickly filling with his blood. Oliver let him sit back up, and when his head lifted and he saw the knowing smile on the evil man's face, Oliver pulled his chain again, this time with enough force to knock the prisoner out.

Waller emerged from the dark corner of the room where she had been observing, “That's enough for now, Agent Queen. You may go.” Oliver stood and walked toward the door, “She's in the observation room.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly and stepped out.

The guard that was posted outside the interrogation room was nowhere to be seen and Felicity was no longer in the observation room. Instead, she was standing in the hallway. Her tear streaked face was turned upward, staring blindly into the florescent lights. He strode toward her, wanting to catch the drops that were steadily racing down her cheeks. He cupped her face, his thumbs wiping the wetness away. Looking into her eyes he could see a part of her had fractured while listening to that farce of an interrogation. “I'm sorry. I am so sorry.” He didn't know what else to do so he pulled her into his chest and kept her there, his arms wrapped tight. Her once silent tears had turned into wracking sobs and he felt lost. Lost and angry and helpless. It was then he noticed the observation room door was open and Diggle was leaning against a work bench watching Oliver and Felicity with sadness in his eyes. _What do I do?_ Oliver mouthed. Dig just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed _No idea_.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever, but was probably only ten minutes. Felicity had cried her eyes dry, they were red and swollen, her nose was leaking and she had a migraine starting. She stood up straight, took a deep breath, and slapped Oliver in the shoulder. “Don't you ever let me cry like that again. Now look at me. I'm a mess. Where's the bathroom?” Oliver pointed to a door next to the kitchen, speechless. “Thank you.” She walked down the hall, as tall as he'd ever seen her.

“That's one tough cookie you've got there.” Diggle appeared at his friend's side. “You really hit the jackpot with that one. I call shotgun on being best man.”

Oliver just grinned at his partner, the heaviness of the situation lifting slightly. “It's a bit too soon to think about marriage, isn't it? I haven't even known her a week.”

“Man, marriage or no -and I fully believe marriage is a yes between you two- if you don't snap that woman up fast, someone else will try. Maybe she'll even think that someone else is good enough for her.”

Oliver fought down jealousy toward Dig's hypothetical 'someone else' and smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. “Understood.” They were still watching the bathroom door where Felicity had disappeared when Waller stepped out.

“I think we are going to have to try a different approach. Where's Ms Smoak?”

“Sorry ma'am.” Felicity called from down the hall. “I had to take a potty break. What do you need?” Her eyes were still red, but the swelling had reduced dramatically, her nose was back to it's original shade and dryness, and her face had been freshly washed. Her gait was almost military-esque. With a tight posture and even steps, she approached the small group.

“I'd like you to interrogate him.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Oliver objected.

“Director, do you really think that's the best idea?” Diggle inquired.

She gave a look that silenced them both, “Ms Smoak has proved to be more than capable in the field and she is Mr Darhk's primary focus. It may be that she is the _only_ one who can crack him.”

“I'll do it. I just need a tablet that is connected to wifi.”

“Why?” Waller asked

“He has a pacemaker that sends automatic updates to his cardiologist. If the cardiologist needs to tweak, say, the amperage that the device needs to put out, he can do that remotely. _I_ can hack into said device and... alter the settings.”

The men looked at her in question.

“I hear heart attacks hurt like a son of a bitch.” Felicity said matter of factly.

 


	14. All the power in her fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets the chance to interrogate Damien Darhk and the team finds out who the mole is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now. This was a quick turn around! Beware, there is a bit of torture in this chapter. It is cruel, but not gory. Just in case it's any kind of trigger for you.

 

It's not like she was going to kill him. Sure, she had more than enough reason to, but she just couldn't get behind murdering her own father. Director Waller had given her a top of the line tablet she was sure hadn't even been released on the market yet. Within minutes she had hacked her way into the program that monitors the pacemaker. Feeling confident with her fresh arsenal and her very muscle-y backup, she walked into the interrogation room and sat down. She looked at the man who had abandoned her and her mother so many years ago, finding it difficult to reconcile her memories with the evil that sat before her.

“Where is your base of operations?”

“Oh, c'mon sunshine. The first time in decades we have had the chance to sit down and talk and you want to talk business?” Damien shifted in his seat, a streak of dried blood traced from his temple to his chin, his gray eyes were circled by dark bruises, and it looked like one of his front teeth was freshly chipped.

Felicity stared at him blankly, refusing to take his bait. She looked down at her tablet and brought up the program she needed. “You already know I graduated from MIT.” She paused her tapping and glanced up at him, “Top of my class.” She looked back down at her tablet, tapping away again. “I am extremely good with computers, including, but not limited to, hacking into other people's.” She set the device on the table and folded her hands, “For instance: I can hack into Dr Carmichael's computer, access his programs and accounts, and find your particular pacemaker.” Her father didn't look phased on the outside, but she could hear his heart rate pick up a few beats per minute. “I can tell that makes you a bit nervous, and it should. Say, for instance, you keep avoiding my questions or answer them dishonestly, I can delay the reaction time of your little ticker zapper. Or, better yet, increase the amperage with every misleading, wrong, or nonexistent reply.” She cocked her head, waiting for a reply.

“I am your father, you wouldn't hurt me.” He said, his confidence shaken.

“You made it very clear that you are _not_ my father, but my breeder. Any hope I may have had of ever feeling anything kin to affection toward you vanished when I discovered you founded and ran the organization that has been systematically murdering meta humans. So don't you _ever_ try to play the father card with me again, I will make you drop in mere seconds. Now, where is your base of operations?”

“I don't have anything as predictable as that. I have labs and safe houses. It's not like I am running some terrorist plot or anything like that.” His accent sounded Slavic to Felicity, though she was no linguist so it could have been just as fake as the American one she remembered from her childhood.

She gave him a deadpan look, hit the tablet screen a few times and waited until the pacemaker was needed. She didn't have to wait long until he was hunched over, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. She tapped her screen again and he sat upright, trembling and taking in deep breaths. “What you just gave me was a non-answer. Those are not allowed. Where is your headquarters, main lab, research facility, slaughter house? Whatever in the hell you want to call it! I want that location _now_.” She was repulsed at what she had just done, torturing a man for information. Even more, she was terrified that she didn't feel guilty about it. She could feel Oliver staring at her from behind the one way glass. She was determined not to worry about what he might think of her right now, so she kept her face even and waited for the answer.

“My primary lab is at the base of Cerro Mohinora in the Sierra Madre mountain range.” She could smell the rage pouring off him in waves with a healthy underscore of fear. His heart had picked up pace and she let the pacemaker do it's job. “But that information is of no use. Any one who even approached the compound would be killed on sight.”

“So it would be a suicide mission, huh?” _Good thing we apparently have a squad just for missions like that._

“Yes, and I'd hate to have my first success be extinguished by my very own soldiers.”

How easy it would have been for her to zap him right then, crank up to juice and make him twitch. “Next question, where do you keep the files from your time in Las Vegas?” She hoped Oliver was explaining her reasons for this line of questioning to the director and that he would convince her that it was necessary.

“Are you planning on replicating my experiments? Oh, that would be perfection. You definitely have the brain power, though sadly you lack imagination...” He sighed wistfully and she fought the urge to tap out 'shave and a haircut' with his pace maker to prove the existence of her imagination. “Those files are, sadly, lost to time. Which is why I needed you, if I could analyze your blood, I could work backwards from there. Duplicating my results within a year.”

Felicity thought on that for a few seconds, it would make sense that he would only need her if he didn't have access to his notes. Just to make sure, she poised her hand over her tablet and raised an eyebrow at him.

“You can push that button all you want FelBear, the fact remains those files are gone.” Hearing the once endearing nickname he had for her said in his current accent felt wrong. No longer certain where the course of this interrogation should go, she looked over her shoulder at the one way glass and raised an eyebrow.

“Some of my friends will now ask you some questions.” As she finished her sentence, Director Waller and Diggle came in. She stood and started her way to the door, “And not to worry, I'll be just on the other side of that mirror. Tablet in hand, fingers ready to do a tap dance that'll have you begging for mercy. So answer them truthfully.”

“You get your strength from me, you know. Your mom had the tenacity of a doormat.”

Felicity nodded her head, _yup. He deserves this._ She cranked up the amps and watched him stiffen while the electricity coursed through his heart. An ungodly groan shook its way out of his throat before she dialed it back to normal. “I'll be watching.” With that she left the room, unsure of what Oliver now thought of her. Her hands were shaking and she was on the verge of breaking down. The anxiety of confronting her father, the revulsion of purposefully inflicting pain on another, the fright at her lack of guilt, and the fear of losing everyone she had come to care about over this past week; it all piled up and began suffocating her. She walked into the observation room clutching the tablet tight, dazed and wheezing, when she felt a pair of warm hands grip her shoulders.

“We're almost done, Felicity. You're almost done. I know it's hard, I wish you didn't have to do this. That you didn't have to harden your soul, but I am right here for you.” Oliver kept repeating the soothing mantra, trying to calm her down. He remembered his first kill and his first time torturing someone. Even though he had months between those incidents, he could still remember a piece of his soul breaking off each time. Felicity didn't even have a week between her first kill and the first time torturing someone, it was too much damage too quick for the average soul to handle. But Oliver was convinced that he could help, he could be the one to chase away the nightmares and self-loathing that he knew would plague her.

He wrapped his arm around her and guided her to a chair, “Felicity.” He kneeled down in front of her, finally drawing her eyes to his, “Give me the tablet, you don't need to do this. Show me which buttons to push.” The pain in her eyes made him want to hit something, she should never have been drawn into this dark world. “I'm sorry I brought you into this, Felicity. Me and my damn arrows... You shouldn't have to experience all of this,” He gestured toward the interrogation room, “You should be at home. Content. Eating ice cream and watching Doctor Whatzit.”

“Doctor Who.” She corrected quietly. Then more firmly,”This is not your fault, Oliver. You stopped them from taking me at every turn. From the moment you hit me with that arrow, you have been protecting me from my father. It was that man who brought me into this life, it was you who saved me from a fate worse than death. You and later, your team. Don't you dare start blaming yourself Agent Queen! Otherwise, I may have to do... something. I don't know what, but I'll think of a credible, terrifying threat later.”

Oliver smiled and kissed her quickly before trying to take the tablet. “No, I have got this. Just promise me you won't think any worse of me when this is all done.” Felicity was genuinely nervous at the though of his rejection.

“Never.” He pulled her in for a more satisfying kiss, one that included tongue and ran the risk of getting more intense if Waller and Diggle hadn't moved on from the silent stare-down phase of their interrogation.

“It is creepy how in sync those two are,” Felicity shook her head. Oliver pulled up a chair next to her and rested his hand on her knee, still clad in heart pajama bottoms.

 

 

“We think we've found the HIVE mole.” Caitlin's voice came though only partially broken over the cellphone speaker.

“It took some digging, and some awesome undercover work on my part.” Cisco bragged.

“Awesome undercover work? Cisco, you brought the man a coffee, spilled it on him, then told him you could see his underwear and Linda from HR was on her way up, so he rushed to the bathroom to change pants. And _then_ you copied his computer files.” Barry could almost hear her roll her eyes.

“Like I said, awesome.”

“Guys, who is it?”

Together, Cisco and Caitlin said “Cooper Seldon.”

“Wait. Waller's secretary?” Barry couldn't believe it, a mole that close to the top would have access to the most sensitive information within ARGUS.

“I think he prefers administrative assistant, but yes. Him. The only thing we can't figure is why. He wasn't getting paid, and as far as we could tell, there wasn't a threat to his person, family or property. But it is definitely him.” Cisco said.

“Good work, you two. I'll tell the others.” Barry hung up his phone. “The mole is Waller's assistant.”

“That little shit.” Waller's driver, Agent Nelson, said.

“Well I'll be dammed.” Ray muttered. “Who's going to tell Waller the rat brought her coffee every day?”

“Shotgun not me!” Roy raised his hand.

“Does the mole know we discovered him yet?” Laurel asked.

“No, Cisco and Caitlin's mission was purely fact finding. As far as Cooper knows, Cisco is just a klutz, or a jerk... or both. I don't know, but I don't think he knows that we know.” Barry explained. “I'll go tell Waller, or whoever is in the observation room right now.” He walked down the hall with purposeful strides, opening the door to find Oliver and Felicity sitting close together, watching the interrogation with his hand on her knee.

Oliver turned to look at him, “What's up, Barry?”

“Cisco and Caitlin. They've found the mole.”

“Who is it?” Felicity asked eagerly, she really wanted to go back to work eventually, and knew that if the person leaking information wasn't found, she'd never trust anyone again.

“Waller's assistant. Cooper Seldon.”

“What?!” She shouted, now she likely would never trust anyone. She got up and stormed to the interrogation room, Barry and Oliver on her heels. She swung open the door with force, the knuckles on the hand holding the tablet growing white causing the slightest of splintering sounds. “You turned my ex-boyfriend into an informant?”

“Ms Smoak, you need to leave.” Waller stood, trying to regain control of the situation.

“No ma'am, with all due respect, you need to hear this. This despicable waste of air poisoned my first decent relationship and turned that man against me,” she turned to her boss, “against _you_. Turning him into a friggin rat. Cooper Seldon. How long has he been working for you?” Felicity asked, looking between her tablet and her father, fingers ready to punish the man in front of her. Waller's jaw went slack, if only for a second, then a stony resolve settled over her face.

“Since your break up.” Damien said, no emotion marring his voice.

“Five years? _Five years?”_ Felicity went to hit her screen when Oliver caught her hand.

“Not in anger.” He whispered, trying to ground her. He asked her father, “When you mentioned that you made sure it didn't last long, you were talking about Mr Seldon, correct?”

Damien Darhk just stared at him, so he released Felicity's hand. She stalled his pacemaker just long enough to have him gasping again and said, “You will answer his questions. Same rules as before.”

He gave her a dark look and answered Oliver, “Yes. It was him I was referring to.”

“What did you offer him to give up his relationship?” This time it was Diggle who asked. Felicity wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, but she stood there under her father's scrutiny and waited for the ax to drop.

“I offered him what any man wants: Power, money, privilege and all the women her could ever want to bed.”

“Those poor women.” Felicity said. She had meant that the women probably wouldn't have had a choice, not that Cooper was bad in bed, and not that she'd know the difference being as how he was the only one she'd ever slept with. When she heard Barry snort a laugh she fought to keep her explanation in. God knows if she got started the hole would be six feet deep and someone would have to pull her out. Oliver was giving her a look that was wavering between _“What now?”_ and _“I can't believe she said that.”_ “So the man who said he loved me, who I thought I loved, was persuaded by lies about fortune and sex? Offered by my own father of all people.” She slapped her hand to her forehead and said under her breath, “No amount of therapy can fix this.”

“This interrogation is over.” Waller spoke firmly. “Mr Darhk will be going to our super-max facility, and Mr Seldon will be contained.” Taking her statement as a dismissal, everyone exited out of the interrogation room but Felicity.

Oliver waited for her at the door, but he knew she needed this to gain some semblance of closure.

“So. You killed countless children, experimented on your own daughter, kidnapped, tortured, and killed numerous persons with abilities. All for what? What could you possibly have gained from all this pain you've caused?”

“The human body holds so much potential, like a boulder perched on the peak of a great mountain. If left alone, it will stay there. Stagnant and collecting moss. One shove though, sometimes even a gentle breeze, will have that boulder speeding off into places it couldn't even imagine. The boulder could cause an avalanche, or it could burst a dam, replenishing life to a desolate place. What I have gained, my dear, is the privilege of being that gentle breeze that unlocked the potential in many. In you, too.”

She pursed her lips in consideration. “Okay.” and with that she walked out, grabbing Oliver's hand as she left.

 


	15. Food and Caffeine, that's what dreams are made of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of this Fic:  
>  Cooper gets his due  
>  So does Damien  
>  Lyla gets her thank you gift  
>  Felicity gets her new wardrobe  
>  Oliver makes many offerings of sustenance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Geez. I am more than two weeks behind on this chapter! With all the family hospitalizations and deaths and funeral and constant house guests... well, I've been too distracted to write. But here it is.  
> This is the final chapter of A Woman in Wolf's Clothing, but I am already considering a sequel or an epilogue that would cover their time in Nevada. Let me know if that would be something you all are interested in.   
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://imthedoctordonna.tumblr.com/)

As it turned out, Damien Darhk was supplying Cooper with an extremely addictive serum that enhance his hearing and vision. He obtained most of his information through Waller's closed doors and from various employee's computers while they worked. Unfortunately for him, he no longer had access to the serum and withdrawal symptoms hit him hard during interrogation. After the shortest interrogation Oliver ever conducted, the mole had to be transferred to the ARGUS penal medical facility.

Felicity and Diggle were both watching from behind one way glass, arms akimbo. “So, Cooper, huh?” Diggle said, a mixture of amusement and confusion laced his voice.

“Not. A. Word.” Felicity warned. “I was fresh out of college. He was passably cute, smart and nice. I thought we split because he was just too busy to care about me anymore. I guess he _was_ too busy... too busy getting high and betraying his country. Asshole.”

They both watched as ARGUS medics picked up Cooper, who was under the table in the fetal position, and placed him on a gurney. “Good riddance to bad rubbish.” Felicity muttered as they wheeled his curled form out of the interrogation room.

“So, what about Oliver?”

“What about him?”

Diggle gave her a look, a look that simultaneously said _go to him_ and _you hurt him and bad things will happen to you_.

She swallowed heavily, “We're... figuring it out as we go. Honestly, all this intensity is new to me. I need a while to get the hang of it. I am sure he's an old hat at this sort of thing, but you just saw the last guy I was in a relationship with. Hm.” she mused looking at her new yellow stilettos, “Is it weird my ex-guy and my almost-current-guy were on opposite sides of a very personal case? I mean, don't people usually have a type? Looking at them side by side, Oliver and Coop are polar opposites, how could I have been attracted to them both?” She scrunched her nose, “There is Cooper; all weak and pale and selfish. Then there's Oliver. Big, strong, Adonis-like, kind, perf-” a throat clearing snapped her out of her ramble. She looked at Diggle who was staring pointedly over her shoulder. She spun around to find Oliver leaning against the door frame, giving her a full blown smile. What a devastating sight it was.

“You were saying?” He said expectantly.

“What use is super hearing if my babbling renders it useless?!” She should have heard him exit the room on the other side of the glass, and she definitely should have heard their door open, but she was too caught up in her head space, which is impossible to navigate at the best of times.

Diggle glanced between them and made a swift exit.

“So, exactly how much of that babble did you hear?” She scrunched her nose again.

“Not much.” He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, “And I am as new to this as you are. I haven't been in a relationship since before the island, and nothing I did before the island would ever be considered serious.”

“So.” she gulped, hope brimming her eyes. “This is serious?”

He took her lips in answer. The kiss was gentle, almost reverent. None of the pent up stress or passion escaped through his lips or hers, though Lord knows there was enough of that to set fire to the room, but this was less about sex than it was about proving to her that what he was feeling was so much more than a battlefield romance.

“Is that a yes?”

He smiled at her and ushered her out of the room. They made their way to the IT Department. Felicity was looking at the room she considered her home away from home. It was filled with beige cubicles and rows of florescent lights and it smelled like industrial cleaner, floral air freshener and someone's reheated dinner. The three interior walls had doors leading to offices for managerial personnel, a janitor's closet, a supply closet that doubled as a copy room, and the IT break room. The fourth wall was floor to ceiling windows that faced the ARGUS courtyard. Felicity nodded hello to several employees who had noticed her entrance as she led Oliver to her office, not wanting to stop and explain her absence for the past week and a half.

Oliver trailed behind her, barely resisting the urge to keep his hand on her lower back. She was around her colleagues and he wasn't sure what level of affection she would want on display. He ignored the various looks -ranging from curiosity, to fear, to blatant interest- he was receiving from her coworkers and kept at Felicity's heels.

A day or two after Darhk was taken into custody, she had gone on a bit of a shopping spree, using both an ARGUS expense account and a good sized portion of her savings to buy a whole new wardrobe. Oliver was now more than convinced he would have noticed her had he ever managed to make a trip to the IT department. Today she had chosen to wear a dark blue pencil skirt, a floral crop top, and yellow 3-inch heels. 'Sensible' she had called them, to him they looked almost death defying, but they brought focus to her amazing legs.

She opened her office door and closed it again when he was inside. “How is it that it seems so different when nothing has changed?” She walked around her desk, sat down, and booted up her computer.

“You've changed... or at least your view on the world has.” Oliver pulled a chair around to her side of the desk, sat and watched as she booted up a program. “What are we looking for?”

“After a whole lot of bargaining and begging on my part, Waller has given me access to all the information we have on Darhk _and_ my entire file. There has to be an address or some sort of clue to lead me to those kids.” She was typing furiously, running a program looking for key words and pattern recognition. She opened the earliest files she could find on 'Damien Smoak' and started to skim through the information. Soon she was so sucked into her mission, Oliver knew he had become all but invisible.

He stood quietly, not wanting to distract her from her work, and went to the break room. After he started a fresh pot of coffee for her, he stared at the vending machine. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what Felicity would want to eat. It was all standard fare for a vending machine, but what did she like? Did she want cookies? Or was she more of a potato chip type girl? _Donuts._ Donuts go great with coffee, right? He was a trained operative. He could shoot a dime through a knothole at 500 yards with an arrow. He could spot the threat in a room full of dangerous people and take them out without another soul noticing. But for the life of him, he couldn't make a simple snack decision for Felicity.

“She likes the Grandmother's Cookies or the powdered donuts. Be careful though, she's allergic to nuts.” Lyla Michaels-Diggle said from the doorway. “I came down here to make sure she was alright when I saw you trying to decide whether you wanted to purchase something or dismantle the entire machine.”

Oliver entered in the appropriate amount of coins and chuckled, “Honestly? It was a bit of both. Would you happen to know how she takes her coffee?”

“Four tablespoons of sugar and a splash of milk.”

“Lifesaver.” He walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How's little Sara?”

“Missing her Uncle Oliver and growing like a weed. How is she doing?” She nodded toward Felicity's closed door?

“She's amazing.” A telling smile was playing on his lips and Lyla gave him a knowing look. “What I mean is that she is handling it better than anyone else could. That woman has an iron back bone.”

Oliver made her coffee, grabbed both the donuts and the cookies, and walked with Lyla back to Felicity's office. They entered to find Felicity chewing on a pen and swiveling between a printer that was spitting out sheets and the computer that had more windows open than Oliver would know what to do with.

At the scent of coffee, Felicity looked up. “Are you even real?” She stood and took the coffee from him. Her eyes rolled back and a moan escaped when she took a sip, “Perfect. And Lyla! What are you doing here? Oh! I have something for you.” She went back to her desk and opened a drawer, removing a box and a bag. She handed them both to Lyla, “A small token of my gratitude for letting me use your husband this past week and a half. He is really amazing, and so are you. Thank you, so much.”

“M&Ms _and_ Belgian chocolates? What did he do to earn me such an amazing gift?”

“He fed me and brought coffee.” She looked down at the coffee in her hands and looked at Oliver who was still holding donuts and cookies and just started to laugh and shake her head. _He really is perfect for me_.

“Well, thank you for the chocolate. I came down to see how you were doing and to make sure you had access to all the files you need.”

“As far as I can tell I do. There are a few storage facilities and a couple factory addresses that I found, but the search is still on going.” She finished off her coffee and placed the paper cup on her desk. “I am printing off those addresses, but there isn't much more I can do right now. At least not from here.”

She put her forehead on Oliver's shoulder and plucked a cookie out of the bag, humming a thank you to him as she chewed.

“What else do you need to do here?” He asked, looking around the room that was pristine when they arrived, but was now significantly less so. “Aside from straightening up.”

“I know where everything is. It's clean enough. I just need to assemble a file to take home and review, and then I need to go home.” She rolled her head and looked up at him, “Thank you for staying with me. Here, I mean. Staying here with me.”

“Any time.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead.

“I can give you a ride home.” Lyla suggested. “It's not too far out of the way, and I'd like to have some proper girl talk. It's been far too long.”

Felicity returned her smile and nodded. “In that case, take me home Agent Michaels-Diggle.” After locking her office and taking note of the empty cubicles, she realized they had been there much longer than she had anticipated. “What time is it?” She asked as the three of them walked out of the IT department.

Oliver linked hands with her, “It's about 8. All but a skeleton crew went home.”

“Why did you let me work that long?” She smacked his chest with her free hand.

“Uh...” He wasn't sure of the right response, “I brought you coffee? And cookies. And donuts. Does that help?”

“Of course it helps, dammit.” She smiled and shoulder bumped him as they made their way to the parking garage.

They reached the exit of the building. Lyla paused and looked at Felicity. “You've got two minutes. Any more than that and I'll assume someone else is taking you home.”

Felicity gave her a mocking salute, “Yes, ma'am. I'll be right there. Less than two minutes.” She heard Lyla chuckling before the doors shut. “She's totally not kidding, is she?”

“She's not.” He said seriously. “I've got a few loose ends I have to tie up here, but I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Deal.” She went up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned into it and captured her lips. Their lips meshed and parted. Soon, their tongues were taking tentative sweeps and tastes, then they weren't so doubtful. Before the kiss intensified much further, she had to rip herself away from him, her two minute mark was approaching fast. “Tomorrow, I'll be here by 7.”

“Seven it is.” He watched her until she stepped into the car that Lyla had pulled up to the door, lifting his hand as they drove away.

 

 

“Cutting it close, Smoak.” Lyla joked.

“I know, I know.” She tried to fight off her blush, “But, I mean... _Look at him_.”

“Oh, I see it. Trust me, I am the same way with John. That man can distract me in the worst way.” She chuckled lightly.

“Speaking of your husband, is Darhk settled into his new room yet?”

“John called just before I went down to see you. Mr. Damien Darhk was settling nicely into his new island home. He lives next door to an insane psychiatrist and a one-eyed ex ASIS agent. So he is in good company.”

“Good, I never want to think about that man ever again. Not like that is ever going to happen. I am taking what vacation time I have left to go back to Nevada next week and see if I can find those kids.”

“And what about Oliver?”

“You and Diggle must live on the same wavelength or something, he _just_ asked me that same question earlier today. Do you two rehearse before you leave the house? Or does it just come with married life?”

“You're dodging the question.”

Felicity sighed deeply, “He probably has to work. And I don't want to be anymore of a burden to him. God knows I've likely turned his world inside out. Any more and he may just flee to the hills and never look back.” She tried to work the stress headache out by massaging her temples.

“You are the dumbest smart person I know.” Lyla said shaking her head.

“What does that mean?!”

“Just promise me you'll talk this over with Oliver before leaving. You may be surprised.”

“Alright.” They pulled up to Felicity's new apartment building, “Up here on the right.” When they made it back from the mill, Felicity had refused to go back to her old apartment. It was no longer a personal haven, and she couldn't imagine ever being able to sleep there again. So she had crashed at Caitlin and Cisco's, they definitely had the room for it and they had offered. The next day, Oliver showed her what is now her new apartment. It had been recently vacated and was in an upscale apartment building that was surprisingly full of ARGUS agents and employees, so the security was beyond amazing. She jumped at the opportunity and snatched it up. Once she had keys in hand, she went shopping for her new wardrobe and a mattress.

Waller had ordered her property to be brought in and inspected, everything that had been ruined, tagged, or bugged by HIVE was to be incinerated. Felicity was beyond thankful. Luckily, they were able to save her dishes and some of her more treasured photos. Other than that, though? Well, it was a good thing her new place came furnished.

“Thank you for the ride and the girl talk. I'll see ya later?”

“Count on it. Don't forget to talk with Oliver.”

Felicity waved in acknowledgment and disappeared into her building.

 

 

It was 5 in the morning and she had gotten all of three hours of sleep. She was so tired she started her coffeemaker without putting in the grounds, she only noticed after her pot was almost finished percolating. She poured the hot water back into the reservoir, and added her grounds. She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs and memories.

The nightmares still plagued her, causing her to swallow screams as she jolted out of her sleep. Logically, she knew she should talk to someone, that what she was experiencing was standard for PTSD sufferers, but who could she talk to? And it was just one week, there were people who had lived through so much more for longer periods of time, like Oliver, and they seemed just fine. A bit jaded, but functional at least. _I need to just snap out of it and stop being such a wimp_.

She stared at her cup of coffee until it turned cold. A knock at her door startled her out of her daze. Glancing at the clock on her coffeemaker, she realized she should already be ready for work, she was going to be late. “Just a second!” She finger combed her hair in hopes that it didn't look like the rat's nest she knew it was. Without looking through her peephole, she swung the door open. “Oliver!”

He looked at her hair, an unruly tangled mess in the back and a more tamed mess in the front, then to her eyes, bloodshot and puffy with exhaustion. His eyes stopped their purusal on her pajamas. She was wearing his college shirt and the pajama pants he had bought for her. While the hair and sleepless eyes were a minor cause for concern, the sight of his shirt draping off her small frame had him smiling at her. “It's 6:30, I thought we'd carpool to work. I see you're not quite ready, I'll wait.” He came in without invitation and set the coffees he had in hand on the table along with the brown paper bag that held baguettes from his favorite coffee shop around the corner. He saw the coffee cup that sat untouched and cold on the table and got worried. He may not know everything about this woman, but he knew that if her coffee was untouched and cold, something was wrong. “We're taking the day off.” He pulled out his phone and made the call to Diggle and Waller.

“B-but... I need my vacation days, Oliver. I am going to Nevada next week, once my leave is approved.”

“It wasn't approved, that's part of what I had to take care of last night.”

“You made them deny my leave? Dammit Oliver! What the hell makes you think you have the right to just-” Oliver kissed her and backed away quickly, knowing he was in very real danger of being slapped.

“I made the Nevada trip a mission. All expenses paid and covered and you get your own team... me.” He offered the coffee he brought her with a smile.

“Wait- what?” She accepted the cup, still confused.

“I convinced the powers that be that any extra information we could collect on Darhk, including his earliest attempts at 'genetic engineering', would be beneficial to the agency as a whole. We take the jet to Las Vegas on Monday morning. Today, we take a mental health day.”

Tears were brimming her eyes, “You know, Agent Queen, you better watch yourself before I become permanently attached.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed deep, letting her tears of relief and gratitude fall silently onto his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly in return, relishing the feel of her pressed against him. “That's the whole point.” He whispered into her ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: PTSD is a very real and serious issue. Many sufferers, especially military, don't feel like they have it bad enough to need help. This time of year (Near Independence Day) I have to watch my husband go into battle mode every time a firework goes off. He looks for cover and reaches for the rifle he no longer carries. When he gets tired or stressed, he has serious mood swings and he will drive in the wrong lane to avoid trash on the side of the road.   
> The point I am trying to make is that if you have PTSD, even if your only side effects are losing sleep at night or ducking for cover when a car backfires, get help. Here are a few sites that may be able to help you:
> 
> [Helpguide.org](http://www.helpguide.org/articles/ptsd-trauma/post-traumatic-stress-disorder.htm)   
>  [PTSDUnited.org](http://www.ptsdunited.org/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=ppc&utm_term=support%20groups%20for%20post%20traumatic%20stress%20disorder%22)   
>  [](http://www.mind.org.uk/information-support/types-of-mental-health-problems/post-traumatic-stress-disorder-ptsd/#.VZGcpvlViko>Mind.Org.UK</a>)


End file.
